LoNG WinTEr
by julii-teen-2332
Summary: Tras la perdida de sus padres, los dos hermanos Hatsune quedan solos. El amor fraternal que se tenian oculto crece de alguna manera en la que ambos ni se imaginaban...Mal Summary (mikuXmikuo) pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

-dialogo-

-_recuerdos-_

**-susurro-**

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Flashback 1<p>

_-hijo-llamo su madre-tenemos algo que decirte-dijo con una sonrisa serena_

_-tendrás un hermanito-dijo su padre contento-o hermanita aún no se sabe-un niño de cabellos color aqua, ojos de igual color y tez blanca, se encontraba atónito frente a sus padres._

_-¿Herma...nita?-_

_-mikuo-el nombrado pequeño no miraba a su madre-no pareces muy contento con la noticia-dijo preocupada_

_-claro que lo esta-la calmo su padre-solo, esta sorprendido eso es todo-_

Fin flashback 1

* * *

><p>Flashback 2<p>

_-¿Qué mierda?-grito al ver a su hermanita en el suelo llorando-jodete, nadie te ordena que te metas en medio de la cancha-su madre llego al lugar, tomando a su hermana en sus brazos_

_-¡MIKUO HATSUNE!-le grito su madre-A TU HABITACIÓN-ordeno, el preadolescente se marchó maldiciendo a la pequeña niña llorona, que para su mala suerte era su hermana._

_**-niña tonta, se cree que por ser pequeña la van a mimar todos los dias, estupida, maldita seas, pequeña diabla, algún dia te las veras conmigo, Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!-**__maldecía en susurros mikuo, hasta que sintió que algo o alguien se caía encima de el-torpe-_

_-lo siento-dijo la niña de cabello aqua, ojos de igual color y tez blanca. La niña se le quedo mirando no sabia porque, tampoco sabia porque mordía su corbata_

_-¿Que me ves enana?-dijo con una mirada furiosa_

_-no me llamo enana-mikuo la tomo de una de sus colegas no tan fuerte como para que llorará y terminara sin su celular-me llamo miku-dijo la niña_

_-bueno-dijo graciosa y sarcásticamente el peliaqua burlándose de ella_

_-...-miku no le dijo nada, solo levanto una de sus manitas y la estiró lo mas que pudo hasta el rostro de su hermano, el sentía la suavidad de la pequeña mano que se encontraba en su mejilla, acariciándola, parecía que a la niña no le importaba la reacción que su hermano podía tener, a miku le parecía divertido ver a su hermano...sonrojado_

Fin flashback 2

* * *

><p>ACTUALIDAD<p>

Sentía el inmenso frio recorriendo su cuerpo, lo sentía, a pesar de tener tres mantas encima. Levanto una de sus suaves manos para bajar las mantas hasta su nariz y abrir solo un ojo, miro a su lado como cuando era pequeña, buscando a su hermano, pero recordó que el ya no dormía ahí y se entristeció. Se levantó y se vistió con un sweater color crema y unos pantalones celeste casi aqua, camino sigilosamente a la habitación de su hermano para asegurarse si su novia se encontraba ahí, no se equivoco, sus sospechas eran ciertas, su hermano había traído a la novia para...no se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Caminó hasta las escaleras para luego bajarlas (lo se...es muy obvio) al estar abajo camino hacia la sala y...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

Lo se soy mala pero es para que se queden con la duda de...

-¡¿QUE PASARA?!-

-¡¿Que PAsaRa?!-

Jajajaja, por favor no me hagan caso, a lo que menos importancia le darán es a las cosas sin sentido que yo digo lo se.

-bueno, si les gusto pueden suscribirse subo videos todos lo viernes...¿Qué?-

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

-diálogo -

_-recuerdos-_

**-susurros/pensamientos -**

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

ADVERTENCIA: bueno, Lemon no habrá (creo) pero si alguna que otra cosa pervertida e incesto

* * *

><p>Mientras que su hermano se quejaba de ¿Por qué lo había despertado tan temprano? ¿A dónde se dirigían? ¿Estaba bien si la aplastaba con la aplanadora?<p>

-len haces muchas preguntas-dijo un chica rubia, de ojos celestes, tez blanca que vestía un lindo buzo color naranja, con unos pantalones rojos y una bufanda amarilla

-al menos dime a donde vamos-dijo el llamado len que se parecía mucho a su hermana (bien ahora que sabes quienes son, no más preguntas no soy buena describiendo) enojados los dos comenzaron una pelea en medio del centro

* * *

><p>Trato de no despertar a su hermano que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, si lo despertaba el día lo terminarían enojados los dos, ella que era tan alegre no le gustaba estar enojada.<p>

-mmh...enana-miku lo miro de reojo con cara de maldad-eres muy mo*bostezo*lesta-terminando su frase incoherente miku se calmó y siguió su camino al comedor, para desayunar y luego no hacer nada durante todo el día. Desayunando le pasaron un millón de ideas para que la "novia" de mikuo se fuese, ¿Por qué cambiaba de novia todos los días? ¿Que acaso no se sentía satisfecho? Hoy se lo preguntaría sin más vueltas, cada vez que se lo quería preguntar su hermano parecía que le leía la mente porque siempre la esquivaba, pero hoy se iba a hacer escuchar si era necesario terminar el día con mal humor lo terminaría.

-¿Ya estas despierta?-pregunto una chica que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-ha, ¿Sabes que eres otra presa de mi hermano? terminara lastimándote-le dijo ella como si ella hubiera estado con el pero no, conocía mucho mas bien a su hermano que las locas que decían estar enamoradas de él, que lo conocían más que su familia, recordándole a ella que algún día la matarían y se disfrazarían de ella para estar cerca de mikuo

-no estoy enamorada de tu hermano, solo es por diversión-miku se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una chica decir eso

-bueno, pues que te valla bien-dijo ella sonriente-oye-llamo

-¿Si?-dijo la chica

-¿Te vas por tu cuenta o por la fuerza?-pregunto con una expresión de maldad

* * *

><p>-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto len<p>

-no!-contesto rin cansada de la misma pregunta

-¿Ya llegamos?-volver a preguntar eso no fue una buena idea ya que rin le dio un zake muy fuerte y siguió su camino

-no-dijo ella

-**deberías decirle no a la violencia**-susurro el rubio

-si len ya llegamos-dijo rin haciéndose la que no escucho lo que su hermano había dicho

-por fin-rin corrió hasta su destino seguida de len pero paro en seco al ver que una chica salía disparada por un fuerte empujón de parte de su mejor amiga.

Los gemelos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acto, que len le entregó a miku un papel que decía "dile NO a la violencia" a lo que miku le dio un puñetazo

-**argh y yo que pensaba que miku-chan era más sensible**-volvió a susurrar pero solo lo escucho su hermana

Miku los invito a pasar, pero al ver que su hermano no se encontraba más en el sofá se desespero podía haberse despertado de mal humor y mandar todo a la mierda, terminarían enojados ellos dos, rin y len serian echados de una patada en el trasero de la casa y no poder contarle a su mejor amiga lo que ocurrió el día anterior

-¿me esperan aquí un momento?-pregunto mirando a los gemelos

-claro-respondieron al unísono

Miku subió rápidamente las escaleras para asegurarse de que su hermano no estuviera abajo, abrió de a poco la puerta y su hermano no se encontraba en su habitación

-mierda-miku volvió a bajar las escaleras encontrándose a la mitad a su hermano siendo seguido de ¡¿Len?!-¿Qué?-mikuo la ignoro y siguió subiendo

-miku-chan tu hermano parece que se despertó muy bien hoy-la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja-¿Que me ibas a contar?-miku volvió a la tierra

-oh si, vamos a mi habitación-rin la siguió, miku cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a contarle-bueno, ayer vi a kaito-solo eso

-waaa ¿Y qué sucedió?-dijo feliz rin

-me invito a cenar la próxima semana-miku estaba emocionada, kaito shion un chico de cabello azul, ojos de igual color y tez blanca la había invitado a cenar en la noche como una historia de esas de películas o libros, el chico que le gusta la había invitado a cenar sentía emoción, felicidad, nervios, impaciencia eran muchas emociones juntas era un conjunto de cosas abstractas-debo preguntarle a mis padres-miku tomo su teléfono y marco el número de su madre

-seguro tu madre estará feliz-dijo rin animando a su mejor amiga

-hola ma...-miku no pudo completar la frase (lo siguiente sería una llamada)

-_**hola si ¿Quién habla?-**_se escuchó detrás de la línea

-soy miku hatsune ¿Con quién estoy hablando?-pregunto a juzgar por la voz era una mujer

_**-soy una de las enfermeras del hospital ¿Qué necesita?-**_miku se quedó atónita, ¿Por qué una enfermera atendía el teléfono en vez de su madre?

-mi madre quiero hablar con ella-miku escuchaba cada una de las palabras que le decía la enfermera, rin miraba confundida a su mejor amiga-…-miku corto la llamada y miro el suelo-**no puede ser**-

-¿Qué sucedió miku-chan?-rin preocupada hizo que su amiga la mirara, su rostro no tenía expresión

-mi padre…-una lágrima resbalo de sus ojos-rin…mi padre-no le salían las palabras tenía un nudo en la garganta, esa noticia, le había quitado todas sus fuerzas, no podía retener sus lagrimas, rin la abrazo fuertemente y miku comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente, la rubia no entendía que sucedía pero si en ese momento su amiga la necesitaba ella estaría en cada momento

* * *

><p>-oye, mikuo-llamo len, mikuo lo miro esperando a que hablara-¿y tus padres?-<p>

-estaban de viaje, hoy volvían-respondió mikuo con una mirada fría que hizo que len se arrepintiera de preguntar eso

-¿y-y como miku so-sobrevivió a estar co-contigo?-mikuo lo miro confundido ¿a que venia esa pregunta?

-ni que fuera un violador-respondió mikuo fríamente-oye juguemos a algo-

-**¿jugar? Creí que esa palabra no la conocías mikuo-**len hacia preguntas hasta en sus pensamientos, lo malo es que nadie nunca le respondia entonces siempre terminaba haciendo la misma pregunta todo el santo día

-¿me pregunto como es que tu hermana soporta tantas preguntas en una frase?-dijo mikuo relajado

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

RESPUESTA AL UNICO REVIEW:

**Nosoyunanekito: **hola! También es mi pareja favorita, jaja es verdad no soy German, pero lo adoroo *0*. Mikuo si es un spice, ¿Por qué todos descubren a lo que voy yo? MIKU, MIKU ES DEMACIADO KAWAII, es mi vocaloid favorito, gracias no recordaba eso tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos. Salu2

esta historia esta pobre ¬_¬ espero le guste a la unica amiga que e conseguido en este lugar

¿reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por que su padre fue tan idiota al distraerse prendiendo un cigarro? ¿Para el era mas importante un cigarro que su propia vida? El camión que los había chocado se había marchado sin si quiera llamar a emergencias, o ayudar en algo ¿Que clase de ser era para hacer eso? Si lo tuviese en frente ahora mismo lo ahorcaría, le diría mil insultos, gritaría en el hospital , rompería todo lo que se interponga en su camino, pero que podía hacer ya todo estaba hecho<p>

flashback

_Al entrar a la habitacion de miku, se preguntaba el por que estaba llorando su hermana, rin no entendía nada, len y rin se fueron un rato después de que ellos dos hablaran. Miku abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano, en parte mikuo que nunca la había abrazado esa seria una excepción, después de todo era su hermana y la causa de sus lagrimas eran sus padres. _

_Habían salido rápidamente hacia el hospital que la enfermera le había dicho._

_-disculpe...-miku no lo soportaba quería ver a su madre saber como estaba, mikuo la seguía escaleras arriba por un momento miku había tropezado por el pasillo pero se levantó rápidamente aunque su nariz sangrara no se iba a detener hasta encontrar a su madre._

_-tonta, te sangra la nariz, no sabes donde esta mamá, en que quieres ser útil siendo una desesperada-decía mikuo_

_- el hecho de que a ti no te importe la mujer que te dio la vida no significa que a mi no me importe-grito miku y siguió buscando_

_fin flashback_

-**esto es fastidioso**-susurro para si, tras que miku había encontrado la habitacion y ver que su madre se encontraba demasiado débil había supuesto que ella no duraría mucho tiempo el doctor había dicho que estaba en estado critico y que no tenia posibilidades de vivir, parecía ser que el impacto había sido muy fuerte, pues el auto había rodado rápidamente, dejando a su madre inconsciente y a su padre sin vida.

* * *

><p>-rin, ven a ver esto-llamo len sin sacar su mirada de la televisión, rin llego y no podía creer lo que oía y veía, los padres de su mejor amiga, habían sufrido un choque.<p>

-**entonces eso era lo que miku quería decirme**-len la miro con preocupación había escuchado lo que creyó que escucho aun siendo un susurro.

-_**estamos hablando con la hija menor de las victimas dinos ¿como te llamas?**_-la mujer se encontraba entrevistando a miku, la aguamarina parecía bastante calmada

-_**me llamo miku hatsune, y quiero decirle algo a la persona mas estupida del mundo, si a ti me refiero que mataste a mi padre y dejaste a mi madre inconsciente y en muy mal estado, ojala estes viendo esto que la culpa te coma por dentro y te pudras en la cárcel, si la policía no te encuentra, no te entregas, iré yo misma a buscarte no es una amenaza es una advertencia**_-decía miku con su rostro empapado de lagrimas y sus ojos llenos de agua-_**NO HARÁS NADA, PUES VETE A LA MISMÍSIMA MIER*** HIJO DE **** MUERETE, PÚDRETE EN LA CÁRCEL BASTARDO, NO MERECES VIVIR ERES UNA PERSONA ODIABLE SI TU MADRE LO SUPIERA ESTARÍA DECEPCIONADA DE TI**_-mikuo tapó la boca de su hermana, mientras hacia fuerza hacia atrás para alejarla de las cámaras

-_**duras palabras**_-la periodista se despidió y las noticias continuaron

-pobre de miku-chan-dijo len, a rin le resbaló una pequeña lágrima, no sabia lo que era perder a sus padres, pero los extraña a ya que estaban de viaje, pero de solo imaginarlo ella haría lo mismo que su amiga, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>-cálmate-mikuo intentaba calmar a su hermana pero era imposible, ella estaba llena de odio, dolor y desesperación no podía calmarse, tenia que romper, gritar, llorar sobre todo sentir a su madre abrazarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara.<p>

-Quiero romper algo-dijo miku sin expresión-necesito romper algo-decía sin mas

-cuando lleguemos a casa rompe el sofá, tus peluches, la basura lo que desees menos mi habitacion-recibió una cachetada de parte de su hermana

-¿Como puedes hacer bromas en este momento?-mikuo la miro furioso

-¿a que viene eso? No es broma mi habitación no la tocas nunca tienes prohibida la entrada-miku seguía llorando

-claro, nunca la tocare hace mas de un año que no la limpias-le grito miku llamando la atención de todos y poniendo nerviosos a los pacientes

-disculpen, pero si van a discutir háganlo fuera de aqui-dijo una enfermera, los hermanos se miraron a los ojos

-mikuo y miku hatsune, pueden pasar-dijo una enfermera de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, dejándolos solos con su madre

-mamá-su madre miro a mikuo-mamá, ¿Como te sientes?-pregunto la peli aqua

-fatal, siento que me voy al cielo-respondió afónicamente su madre

-no digas eso-miku rompió en llanto otra vez, empujo su rostro con la mano de su madre.

-mikuo-el nombrado la miro-cuida...cuida bien de...miku-los ojos de su madre se cerraron y su corazón se detuvo

-mamá, no, aguanta, aun no, MAMÁ, MAMÁ-miku se sentía desesperada, no podía dejar que su madre muriera corrió a buscar a la enfermera que vino rápidamente con el doctor, miku y mikuo tuvieron que salir, por orden del doctor. Rato después salio el doctor, disculpándose por no poder haber hecho nada.

* * *

><p>El clima parecía estar de acuerdo con miku, para ella no podía ser un dia bonito, y ella estar llorando como si no hubiera fin, casi no se podía distinguir si era producto de la lluvia o ella lloraba por su cuenta, se detuvo y se tiro en un charco a llorar<p>

-¿Que haces?-mikuo la miraba sin expresión alguna, como si eso para el no fuera raro-¿Quieres resfriarte esta bien? Yo no voy a cuidar de ti-miku rio ante su frase

-que te dijo mamá-era cierto miku le había ganado-recuerda que mientras ella no este debes cuidar demi-¿mientras ella no este? Que no entendía que su madre ya no estaba con ella, debía aceptar la muerte de su madre quiera o no, mikuo siguió su camino, esperando a que miku le siguiera cosa que ella no hizo.

-¿Que esperas una cita al doctor por fiebre?vámonos-miku no hacia caso-cuando ella quiso decir que debía cuidar de ti no quiso decir que yo solo estaré para sanarte las heridas, debo alimentarte, ayudarte, acompañarte a donde vayas y sobretodo apoyarte-razonó mikuo

-...-mikuo le extendió la mano, miku le miro por un momento y tomo su mano-lo siento-dijo miku, mikuo no le dijo nada, no había nada mas que decir. Al llegar a su casa miku subió a su habitación, mikuo supuso que quería llorar en silencio y la dejo ir

Miku al llegar a su habitación tomo su celular y marco el número de rin, rin no contestaba, la había llamado siete veces, pero seguía sin contestar, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo.

* * *

><p>-len, grandísimo idiota, te dije que no tocaras la comida-gritaba rin corriendo a su hermano<p>

-oye, ni que me la hubiera tragado toda-rin se le lanzó encima y comenzó a darle con la cuchara

-baja, baja, baka-la rubia zamarreaba a su hermano si fin.

* * *

><p>Mikuo llamo a su hermana para cenar, miku bajo, pero no era mucho lo que se encontraba en la mesa, mikuo sabia muy bien como se sentía, por eso había preparado poca comida, se quedaron hasta tarde, mirando la televisión hasta que mikuo tomo la iniciativa de quedarse dormido.<p>

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nosoyunanekito: <strong> , si actualizo rapido porque los escribo en el celular, y los paso a la computadora. Enserio lo crees? Ya se lo que dijiste eso de ajustes y tengo todo en si…Si se me ocurrio eso de los padres un dia de lluvia (ahno) ajja es broma, es cierto les da la libertad de hacer lo que se les cante. ¡crees que narro bien? Mi hermana dice que soy pésima narrando. Tranquila que no habrá rinXmikuo, intentare darle celos a mikuo con kaito

duras palabras las de miku, pero me senia inspirada XD (okno)


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras mikuo dormía ella no podía conciliar el sueño, sus ojos no se querían cerrar a pesar de haber llorado tanto, aunque sentía un inmenso sueño. Sintió como su hermano se movía acomodándose en su hombro, se veía tan lindo dormido, al rato cerro los ojos intentando dormirse y lo consiguió.

* * *

><p>Mikuo P.O.V abrí los ojos, me sentía cómodo pero no estaba en mi cama ni en mi habitación, estaba en el sofá, usando como almohada el hombro de mi hermana, ella también dormía, nunca la había visto tan de cerca dormir, se veía muy tierna, era también muy pequeña como una muñeca, parecía demasiado cansada, claro, la tonta había estado llorando el día anterior. Tome su rostro con cuidado, la recosté en el sofá para que estuviera mas cómoda, no parecía nada cómodo dormir toda la noche sentada con la cabeza inclinada para una chica. Me dirijo a la cocina a devorar unos puerros, ya que no podíamos desayunar, ya era la hora del almuerzo habíamos dormido bastante, el reloj marcaba las doce y treinta minutos, cuando volví a la sala para despertarla no pude, quería contemplarla se veía linda, pero, ¿En que estoy pensando? es mi hermana. Subí a mi habitación para buscar mi celular, lo tome y tenia quince llamadas perdidas de Neru, una de mis novias con la que había terminado hace un año, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que vuelva con ella, yo no quería.<p>

_-¿Dime porque?-pregunto una chica rubia con una coleta al costado-¿acaso estas enamorado de otra?-_

_-ha, yo enamorado, lo que tengo contigo es por diversión-antes de marcharse, escucho a la chica llorar, pero no le importo mucho_

-baka!-dijo para si, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina-buenos días-saludo a miku que observaba el refrigerador buscando algo

-se acabaron los puerros-miku se froto un ojo

-pues ve a comprar-mikuo no le di importancia

-acompáñame-miku dio media vuelta a buscar su abrigo.

-_¿Eso me lo pregunto o me lo ordeno?-_había sonado como una orden pero no le hizo caso.

-no pienses, por favor, acompáñame- dijo inocente miku, mikuo la miro por un instante, pero decidió ir

-esta bien, vamos-miku sonrió contenta-pero abrígate-ordeno, miku asintió, llevaba puesto una campera rosa y una bufanda blanca

* * *

><p>-¿Rin a donde vamos?-pregunto len<p>

-es lindo caminar-¿Desde cuando pensaba eso? Ella siempre decía que caminar era odioso, que terminaba cansada y todo eso-nii-san-len la miro esperando a que dijera algo-¿Como crees que este miku?-

-...supongo que esta bien, esta con mikuo-respondió a su pregunta

-...tienes razón-rin se aferró al brazo de su hermano provocando un sonrojo en el-volvamos a casa-

Cuando llegaron el celular de rin comenzó a sonar, se fijo quien era y lo descolgó rápidamente.

-miku-chan-su hermano casi cae de las escaleras cuando su hermana grito el nombre de su mejor amiga-¿Como estas?¿Como te sientes¿Quieres que valla contigo?¿Estas con mikuo?¿Hablaste con kaito?-len pensó que miku la mandaría a lavar los trastes (platos o como sea) de hacerle tantas preguntas-¿Eh?...felicidad...acércate salúdale has algo...tu puedes ánimo...bye bye-colgó contenta

-¿milagro?-rin lo miro, con una sonrisa-¿Que sucedió que estas tan contenta?-

-nada que importe nii-san-dijo y fue hacia su habitación

* * *

><p>-<em>aquí voy-<em>pensó y se alejó de su hermano sin darle aviso, tomo aire, se iba acercando mas a el, estaba nerviosa, vio como se dio vuelta y rápidamente se hizo la distraída-_mierda, me vio_-pensó y decidió alejarse a paso lento

-moshi, moshi miku-chan-saludo kaito, ella se giro lentamente encontrándose con sus ojos azules, se derritió por dentro, los ojos azules de kaito la cautivaban.

-ho-hola ka-kaito-kun-tartamudeo pero a kaito no parecía importarle, al chico le agradaba ver como ella se ponía nervosa con su presencia

-me enteré lo de tus padres-la mirada de miku se entristeció-lo siento, no debía hablar yo y mi gran bocota-

-_¿En donde se metió?esa, tonta seguro se perdió-_murmuraba para si, mientras buscaba una larga cabellera color aqua-_cuando la encuentre se las vera-_a lo lejos vio a miku hablando con..._-quien es ese?-_pensó y camino hacia ellos

-¿Que haces por aquí?-pregunto kaito

-vine a comprar puerros ¿Y tu?-miku sintió que un brazo rodea a su cuello cariñosamente

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto mikuo a kaito, miku sintió un ambiente tenso entre esos dos, se estaban matando con las miradas

-soy kaito shion ¿Y tu?-respondió con una sonrisa fingida, mikuo noto rápidamente que estaba fingiendo

-soy mikuo-kaito se pregunto por que la abrazaba así a miku-vayámonos onee-chan-miku se sorprendió ¿Desde cuando le decía así? Se despidió de kaito, y siguió o a su hermano

-fuiste muy malo con kaito-kun-le reprocho la aguamarina

-ha, tu fuiste muy cruel al no decirme que ibas a saludar a ese tipo-contraataco mikuo

-¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso?-dijo miku-ya soy grande puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-y si eres grande-se detuvo un momento, la miro de reojo-entonces...¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara?-

-yo...-miku no sabia que decirle-_debo inventar una excusa rápido-_pensó pero no se le ocurrió nada y le tubo que decir la verdad-quería que me acompañaras-miro el suelo que en ese momento le parecía mas interesante que otra cosa, mikuo camino hasta quedar en frente de ella, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-volvamos a casa-ordeno dándole la espalda y siguió su camino.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS:<p>

**Nosoyunanekito: jajaja, "firulays el perro del momento" jajjaja eres muy graciosa, es cierto fumar es malo (malditos fumadores) si lo se, se esta vengando por que de pequeña dije algo q no debía decir.**

**Como me dijiste ya le di el noo...y tengo 5 reviews...tambien lo creo es demasiado pronto, no se llevan bien pero mikuo tiene celos de hermano**

**Kawaii: ooh! Dios lamento no haberte respondido el review en el capitulo anterior pero es que no veía los mensajes anonimos...**

**Si he visto muchas historias de mikuXluka...espero te guste la historia ****.**

**Anemonna: holaa! A mi tambien me agrada la pareja de miku y mikuo.**

**Gracias, me hace sentir bien que me digas q voy bien (no es por presumida, pero es que últimamente no me he sentido bien)respecto a tu pregunta...no soy chilena, pero tengo la costumbre de usar el "kisawea" de Germán a veces ^_^ nos leemos!**

**Salu2**


	5. Chapter 5

Diclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

este debe ser el capitulo mas largo que escribo XDD

* * *

><p>Su despertador comenzó a sonar, con desgana lo apagó, no quería levantarse pero debía hacerlo o si no su hermana, le iba a recordar por una semana que lo odiaba por haberse levantado tarde, cosa que no quería que ocurriera, rin se comportaba muy bipolar. Se vistió el uniforme y bajo a donde su hermana, encontrándosela corriendo por todos y cada uno de los lugares de la casa<p>

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto confundido

-no encuentro mi zapato-miro los pies de rin y le faltaba el zapato izquierdo

-mmh-a len pareció haberlo visto, pero no recordaba bien en donde

-¿Sabes donde esta?-rin lo presiono, pero len lo negó-aah, no puede seer-grito y siguió buscando

-oooh ya recordé donde lo había visto-rin tomo el cuello de la camisa de su hermano y le dirigió una mirada impaciente-en mi habitacion-

-zapatooo-subió las escaleras mas rápido que miku cuando toca el piano, entro a la habitación de len y busco por todos lados hasta encontrarlo debajo del escritorio-mi amor te extrañe mucho-(pero que carajo?)abrazo a su zapato como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo

Al bajar len estaba devorando el delicioso desayuno que había preparado su hermana, rin busco su lazo blanco. Al terminar de alistarse desayuno tranquilamente mientras dibujaba en los vidrios empañados del frío, su nombre con corazones alrededor.

* * *

><p>Miku caminaba cabizbaja, no quería que la bombardearan a preguntas ese dia no quería responder nada, ademas de que sus compañeros eran demasiado curiosos, caminaba a paso lento y su hermano bufaba por su lentitud.<p>

-¿que?-sintió que su hermano la empujaba molesto con la mano para que fuera más rápido-nee nii-san ¿Que haces?-pregunto inocente pero su hermano no le respondió

Cada vez ella tenia que acelerar el paso, porque se estaba por tropezar con sus propios pies.

-no hagas caso a las preguntas que te hagan, y sobretodo no te partas en llanto si se burlan de nuestros padres-miku escucho cada palabra y las grabo en su mente

-¿Tu que harás?-pregunto inconscientemente a su hermano

-yo haré lo mismo que tu-miku lanzo una risilla

-¿eso significa que si yo lloro tu tambien?-mikuo la empujo aun mas con su mano frunciendo el ceño, sin percatarse de que su hermana se iba a caer, pero por reflejos la atrapó antes de que sucediera

-baka! Fijate por donde caminas-se excusó mikuo

-grr... tu eras el que me empujaba para ir más rápido ¿Por qué yo debo fijarme por donde camino?-lo regañó cómicamente

-si me preguntan...no te conozco-miku se percató de que estaba siendo observada por todos-¡No la conozco!-le grito a todos los presentes

-nii-san no seas malo-miku solo le reprocho.

-¿Nii-san has dicho?-mikuo la miro fingiendo estar sorprendido-lo siento no te conozco-

-mikuo no vale la pena somos idénticos-argumento miku cansada del juego

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-la siguió mirando

-soy una acosadora, te veo todas las noches, tengo fotos tuyas bañándote, mikuo...te violare-bromeaba con un toque de psicópata los hermanos se estaban divirtiendo demasiado aunque se sintieran mal por la partida de sus padres, ¿ese seria el comienzo de un amor fraternal?

Mientras mikuo corría siendo seguido de miku que seguían jugando a la acosadora llegaron a la entrada del colegio, mikuo choco con una chica que miku suponía que era miembro del club de locas de su hermano, si mal no recordaba. A la chica se le subió la sangre a la cabeza cuando choco la espalda con mikuo. cuando los hermanos dejaron el juego y mikuo fue con un chico de cabello rosa, ella escucho que le contaba a sus amigas sobre un estupido choque de espaladas con su hermano, y las otras gritaban de la emoción diciendo que tenia suerte y que querían ser como ella.

-miku-chan escucho que la llamaban de lejos, era rin que venia corriendo velozmente a abrazar a su mejor amiga, detrás de ella venia un agitado len que parecía que hubiera corrido una maratón.

-buenos...dias...miku...chan-saludo agitado len

-cálmate len, ejercicio por las mañanas te hará bien-que fácil era para su hermana decirlo, no entendía como ella no estaba cansada de haber corrido tres cuadras antes en verdad quería ver a miku

-buenos dias creyentes de los unicornios-saludo una chica de cabello verde hasta los hombros, ojos de igual color y tez blanca

-la semana pasada era creyentes de las patatas...¿Que sucedió ahora?-pregunto una chica pelirrosa de la nada y pasando de largo sin esperar respuesta alguna de la peli verde

-en mis sueños un unicornio me hablo-len poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dijo...

-deja de comer dulces...te hacen mal gumi-la peli verde solo se limitaba a sonreír ampliamente, sono la campana y todos fueron a sus salones correspondientes.

* * *

><p>Para miku la clase se paso lenta, no veía la hora del receso, sintió una mirada detrás suyo, era incomodo, se volteo y se tranquilizo el saber que solo era gumi mirándola seria y sin quitarle la vista, soltó una risa ante la mirada de su amiga<p>

-pareces una loca-al sonar la campana soltó su lápiz que esa hora no le había servido de mucho, en su hoja solo estaba escrito la fecha y su nombre. Guardo sus cosas y se dirigió con rin al baño.

-¿Miku hablaste con kaito ayer?-le pregunto su amiga

-si-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Que le dijiste?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

-me dijo que se había enterado lo de mis padres, me entristecí un poco pero se disculpó, luego le hable de la salida y me dijo que si no podía que no había problema-sonrió contenta

-¿Y...?-miku no entendía muy bien que quería decir su amiga

-¿Y que?-pregunto ingenua

-¿Que sucedió?-rin quería saber mas sabia que ahí no terminaba la historia

-oh si...etto apareció nii-san-respondió tranquila

-...-rin la miro furiosa y ella no sabia por que-TU HERMANO ES UN INOPORTUNO-le grito la rubia, miku se asustó y con sus manos tapaba su cabeza y se protegía de un posible golpe por parte de su amiga.

-oigan salgan del baño-dijo una chica con una coleta al costado, miku la conocía, Neru Akita, una de las tantas novias de su hermano con la que duro un mes

-persona, pero por que escoges el baño al que entre yo y no otro-contesto rin furiosa

-no me hables asi chiquilla-dijo Neru lanzándole una mirada asesina a rin

-tenemos la misma edad, que digamos tu tampoco eres muy alta-contraataco rin

-chicas no peleen-dijo miku pacíficamente-vamos rin, len y gumi nos deben estar esperando-dijo y se la llevo del brazo

-es tan...ugh...odiosa-dijo rin con el ceño fruncido

-vamos no le hagas caso-llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos que hablaban amistosamente

* * *

><p>Lo que resto de las horas la pasó muy tranquila, nadie la molestaba con el tema es mas todos la animaban cuando el profesor hizo que pasase al frente a realizar un problema.<p>

-tu puedes miku-grito un muchacho de cabello castaño con anteojos

Al profesor no parecía importarle los gritos de sus alumnos, sabia como se sentía miku en esos momentos, aunque siempre mostraba una cálida sonrisa, dentro de ella había una gran tristeza.

* * *

><p>A la hora de salida, fue a buscar a su hermano pero no había rastro de donde podía estar...fue al patio de atrás, le encontró en un momento algo vergonzoso con una chica de tercer año, a lo lejos divisó una silueta de cabello rubio, no logro ver muy bien pero supuso que estaba llorando.<p>

Miku P.O.V Lo había encontrado, en una situación algo incomoda pero no le tome importancia cuando vi a Neru a lo lejos, no podía estar segura pero estaba llorando, sin darme cuenta comencé a avanzar hacia ellos.

-¿¡MIKUO HATSUNE!?-Grite sobre saltando a mi hermano, tire de su oreja fuertemente y le dije-¿¡COMO PUEDES APROVECHARTE DE UNA NIÑA?!-miré a la chica, era la misma con la que mikuo había chocado en la mañana cuando yo lo perseguía dramáticamente

-¿De...de que hablas?-tartamudeo la chica-yo...yo no siento nada por tu hermano-la mire fulminante, ella se asustó, tomo sus cosas y se marchó.

-¿Podrías soltarme?-dijo mi hermano con tono duro en su voz, pero no lo iba a hacer quería que Neru viera lo que se hace con un hombre como este, comencé a pegarle a mi hermano sin importarme lo que me dijera

-vuelve aquí cobarde-grite porque ese bastardo se me había ido de las manos, gire a ver a neru que miraba graciosa la escena-tranquila yo me encargo de el-le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, luego volví a perseguir a mi hermano hasta que llegamos a casa, tome un puerro y le di unos cuantos puerrasos.

Era divertido, a el tambien parecía divertirle ver mi cara enojada y pegándole con un puerro, eso no era nada normal, pero, era claro que mi hermano y yo, ya no eramos para nada normales desde hoy a la mañana.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:<strong>

**Nosoyunanekito: jajaja una vez me paso lo mismo pero lo deje tenia flojera de volver a poner lo mismo XD**

**Jaj si, me alcanza con tres fans que mas se puede pedir^.^**

**Alashka: creo que estas llendo algo rápido, soy nueva aquí y no tengo mucha experiencia en el lemon pero escribiré algún dia...no quiero que lo entiendas de mala manera te lo digo amistosamente ^_^ no quiero que te enojes conmigo por favor.**

**No creo que seas tu la que no entiende, es que yo no tengo mucha experiencia para escribir, pero tratare de mejorar**

**Anemonna: ya actualize jajaja estamos en casi las mismas condiciones (no tengo novio, tampoco tengo tiempo para ellos)**

**Enserio parecía chilena? Ooh vaya hasta mis amigos me dicen eso O.O bueno nos leemos ****.**

**Kawaii: otra vez te respondo tarde lo sientoooo, no me gusta cuando pasa esto**

**Si, es frio pero me lo imagine asi, y no le voy a permitir q sea frio con miku no no...**

**Supongo que asi son los hermanos, peleándose por todo, baja eso de la aplanadora seria muy gracioso...nos leemos aquí espero el próximo cap lo disfrutes ⌒.⌒ besos**


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaaaaa lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero la inspiración se alejó de mi ㅠ.ㅠ(maldiita) me las pagará por haberse ido así como así...

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba, se sentía segura y tranquila no tenía apuro pero parecía que su hermano si.<p>

-_baka!-_susurro, para si

-te oí -dijo apurado el peli aqua

-no me importa-se encogió de hombros-no vuelvas a acosar a esa niña-

-estuviste a punto de violarme y aun así me dices eso-decía mikuo dramatizando

-mmh-bufo miku mirando de reojo a su hermano (tipo así ¬_¬bueno ustedes sabrán)

* * *

><p>Se dirigía a la escuela y pensaba en como disculparse con miku, bueno y con su amiga también. Había sido muy grosera al querer sacar a rin del baño, pero estaba perturbada, había visto a mikuo coquetear con la niña tonta que se emociona por cosas estúpidas, que termino desquitándose con rin, a lo lejos vio a rin con su hermano y corrió hacia ellos.<p>

-rin...-llamo Neru, la rubia cuando la miro le lanzó una mirada de "habla antes que te mate"-siento mucho lo de ayer-se disculpó sorprendiendo a la rubia y a su hermano que no sabía que carajos estaba pasando-fui muy grosera, es que estaba perturbada por algo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto len de repente, y recibió un golpe de parte de su hermana

-len, nadie te pregunta que haces en el baño, deja de preguntar-le regaño su hermana-no tienes que disculparte-

-bipolar...hace cinco segundos le lanzaste una mirada de "habla que contigo no tengo paciencia" y ¿ahora le dices que no debe disculparse? No te entiendo realmente rin-argumento su hermano

-tu cállate-respondió golpeando la cabeza de len

-itai!-se quejo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-me alegró-dijo sarcástica rin, Neru que se había vuelto invisible hasta que llego miku, había observado todo con gracia

* * *

><p>Termino disculpándose con miku, pero ¿Por qué? No se lo pregunto, estaba demasiado contenta y ella no era curiosa. Neru pasó el día con len, rin, gumi y miku hablando amistosamente, criticando a los profesores y sobre todo al club de fans de mikuo, la que más había criticado al club había sido gumi, que a pesar de no importarle el club, lo criticaba una y otra vez.<p>

Mikuo había sido regañado por dormir en clases y como castigo debía limpiar todos los salones, cosa que le fastidio mucho (ni a mí me hacen eso...por suerte) Neru, había sido acompañada por miku a su casa, quería acompañar a miku a su casa, miku le dijo que no y le mostró un arma, que estaba en el sótano de su casa (psicopataaa) segura de que no le pasaría nada, dejo que se fuera.

Cuando llego a su casa, arrojo sus zapatos, su mochila y su abrigo. Subió para buscar su pijama y volvió para tomar una ducha.

-...-se desvistió, abrió el grifo/canilla de agua caliente y luego la fría, desato sus colegas, sintió el agua cálida deslizarse por su piel, se sentía más relajada, sin duda alguna se sacó un gran peso de encima. Escucho a su hermano llegar, esperaba que la regañará por dejar todo tirado, pero el regañó nunca llego.

-mierda!-se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia la cocina para tomar agua-que duro es limpiar-pero le gustaba ser ordenado, no podía negar que el orden era lo mejor, entonces ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando se encontrara con el pequeño desorden que le había dejado su hermana?(no sé, qué te parece -_-)

-MIKUUU!-escucho el grito de su hermano, cuando termino su ducha y sonrió

-que rápido eres, me sorprende lo rápido que te diste cuenta, onii-san-dijo irónicamente

-sal ya-mikuo empujaba la puerta pero su hermana se lo impedía

-onii-san, no puedes entrar-en un descuido su hermano casi abre la puerta

-miku, sal de ahí-ordeno pero no le hizo caso

-no lo hare-decía moviendo su cabeza negativamente aunque no le viera

-vamos sal, no te haré nada malo-no iba a hacerlo, no desnuda

-enserio quieres que salga desnuda y te diga "ya salí contento"-mikuo se sonrojo de golpe, tenia suerte de no ser visto por su hermana

-entonces vístete baka!-ordeno dejando de hacer fuerza en la puerta (pobre puerta ella no tiene la culpa .)

-ugh...-cuando termino de secarse y vestirse, salió, mikuo la miraba y luego dirigía su mirada a las cosas que miku había tirado, la peli aqua obedientemente levanto todo sin ganas y lo llevo a su habitación.

-¿Que vamos a cenar?-pregunto algo curiosa

-yo que se-respondió sin ganas

-mmh-bufo miku-voy a mirar TV-aviso sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, pero no se iba a ir sin un puerro claro.

Aburrida miraba un documental sobre delfines, tocaron el timbre, pero no le dio importancia su hermano la abriría, pero no hubo caso, su hermano no apareció y ella tuvo que abrir porque no dejaban de tocar el timbre

-no queremos bragas gracias-cerro la puerta en la cara del chico, pero este insistía

-miku soy luki déjame pasar-miku al escuchar el nombre de el abrió de golpe la puerta

-sumimasen, no mire que eras tú luki-san-se disculpó exageradamente con reverencias rápidas

-oye tranquila-calmo luki a la alocada de miku que no paraba de balbucear

-cómo puedo estar tranquila si le hable de bragas al mejor amigo de mi hermano-los colores se le subieron a la cabeza

-miku para de hablar y déjalo entrar ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto mikuo ¿a qué se refería? Miku estaba confundida no sabía de lo que hablaban

-claro, aquí tienes-dijo entregándole dos películas

-s-son de-de TERROR-grito alarmada

-claro-respondió luki con una sonrisa

-luki se quedara con nosotros-miku seguía corriendo por la casa maldiciendo a aquel que había creado las películas de terror, las luces se apagaron de golpe

-KYAA-miku grito y se subió encima de luki abrazándolo fuerte

-tranquila, solo fui yo-mikuo encendió la luz-ves-

-i-idiota, me asuste- dijo miku, luki miraba a mikuo asustado

-¿no me digas que también te asustaste?-pregunto mikuo casi riéndose de su amigo

-me asusto más tu hermana que tu-contesto el peli rosado más rojo que su playera y miro a miku

-no me voy a bajar-dijo miku con un sonrojo

-miku queda un solo puerro en el refrigerador ¿te lo comerás o me lo como yo?-miku corrió a la cocina en busca de su amado puerro, cuando lo encontró las luces se volvieron a apagar

-MIKUOO!-corrió a la sala rápidamente y se lanzó al sofá bruscamente golpeando a luki fuertemente, y se escondió en el pecho de su hermano cubriendo sus oídos, a mikuo parecía no molestarle

* * *

><p>Al terminar la película miku se encontraba dormida, luki se había ido llevándose la película. Mikuo contempló a su hermana que dormía, pero también temblaba, la llevo a su habitación, para que estuviera más cómoda. La recostó con cuidado de no golpearla contra la pared.<p>

-nii-san-llamo miku tomando a su hermano de la camisa-quédate...a dormir conmigo-miku cerro sus ojos pero por nada soltó a su hermano, mikuo suspiro y se recostó a su lado.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento actualizar tarde, es que la inspiración se dio unas largas vacaciones, mi mejor amigo me dijo que no me preocupara, pero como no iba a estar preocupada, yo que era tan puntual , pero me hizo bien salir de mi casa me inspire mucho<strong>

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**

**Dianaitas: **gracias!claro que actualizare, no me gustaría tener una historia a medias, es cierto que mikuo es muy sobreprotector pero si no lo fuera la historia no tendría sentido jaja no leemos luego!

**Nosoyunanekito: ¿**tu crees que contestas tarde? Yo actualize tardee es mucho peor…trabajas? 15 años (tenemos muchas cosas en común XDD)

Si yo hiciera Lemon, siendo inexperta, pero amante de ello, tambien muy perversa y pervertida la conclusión: seria el peor Lemon en toda la historia y seria muy apurada

Las fangirls de mikuo mi mejor amiga dijo que no podían faltar, ahora mismo esta creando una que armara una clase de….(muajajaja no te diire)

Soy mala lo se pero, que se puede hacer soy como soy (okno)

**Anemonna: **"estare muy pendiente de este fic" O.O je je je *risa nerviosa* te he defraudado…NO ACTUALIZE RAPIDOO T.T

Seguire llorando, nunca me voy a olvidar de lo que te debo, si es por dedicatoria te dedicare un one-shot una historia lo que sea pero no me mates, soy muy joven para morir

Hai, si llevo a chile en mi corazón, quiero mucho a esas persona que viven allí a pesar de no conocerlas, bueno a una sola persona conozco, hablo mucho pero nos leemos!

**Kawaii: **como no me voy a preocupar eso debe ser horrible (no me a pasado que me contesten tarde pero no me gustaría tampoco)

Si miku me salio muy gentil, a mi me paso eso con mi hermano una vez que lo encontré (de ahí la idea, tenia solo 12 años y me converti en una malpensadahastacuandodicenlapalabrabanana) pero fui buena no se lo conte a nuestra madre.

Besos kawaii (ahre)

y….aqui la actualización de este raro fic


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>No recordaba nada quizá era por el sueño, alcohol no había tomado, pero parecía haber olvidado todo lo que paso ayer, según ella, solo recuerda lo importante y si miraba el rostro de quien la estaba abrazando, ese sería un importante recuerdo para toda su vida, se volteo apenas y le miro, ahí se encontraba, indefenso, tierno, ajeno a los ojos que lo miraban sin intención alguna. Sentía la respiración de su hermano muy de cerca golpeando contra su cuello, el fleco de él apenas tapaba sus ojos, su boca entreabierta, sin duda alguna nunca borraría ese recuerdo, ni de su mente...ni de su celular. Rio maliciosa pero dormida, rápidamente tomo su teléfono y saco una foto.<p>

-deja de sacar fotos-mierda, había olvidado quitar el sonido-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto somnoliento mikuo abrazando a su hermana y acurrucándose en su pecho sin problema alguno

-las 8:30-respondió dejando su celular sobre la mesita, escondiéndose en la calidez de las cobijas y abrazando a su hermano. 3...2...1 las cobijas volaron, cuando los dos hermanos se percataron de que llegarían tarde si no se apresuraban, lo más rápido posible vistieron el uniforme, sin desayunar salieron a toda prisa de la casa, no sin antes ponerle seguro, no querían que le robaran lo poco que tenían. Esquivando a la gente que caminaba al trabajo, años niños que corrían de sus madres, a las personas distraídas que hablaban por el celular, a los deportistas, a pervertidos que debes en cuando miraban a miku con una mirada lujuriosa, que mikuo ahuyentaba con una mirada asesina y de desaprobación, pero no podía negar que su hermana ya no era pequeña, era su pequeña, y le pertenecía a él, era un regalo de sus padres y que recién valoraba. Sintió algo frio caer en su mejilla, y apuro a su hermana antes de que terminaran empapados por la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro a su salón, miku obtuvo la mirada de todos, la miraban como si fuera una asesina, no le tomo importancia y se sentó en su banco, adelante de su amiga gumi que le dedicó una sonrisa como saludo, busco con la mirada a rin pero encontró a Neru que la saludo amistosamente, ella gustosa también la saludo, pero se preguntaba donde estaba su mejor amiga. Gumi le paso un papel a miku y esta lo leyó, miro a gumi, al papel, a len, que lo había escrito, al papel, a Neru que no sabía porque, al papel, a la puerta (no sé qué escribir XD)<p>

* * *

><p>Mikuo, había terminado en dirección, no sabía si era verdaderamente por llegar tarde o porque el profesor lo odiaba. Por el pasillo se escucharon pasos de nerviosismo, desesperación, luego escucho suspiros, suspiros que parecían para calmar los nervios, quería saber quién era el ser más nervioso y desesperado del mundo que se encontraba en el pasillo. Camino hasta el largo pasillo, el ser más desesperado y nervioso del mundo resultaba ser rin, que se mordía las uñas, parecía no saber por qué estaba ahí.<p>

-_tranquila, todo estará bien...piensa positivo...piensa positivo-_se decía a si misma en su mente, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, estaba hace quince minutos y el profesor no aparecía.

Al escuchar pasos llegando hacia ella, levanto la vista esperando que fuera el profesor pero no, era mikuo que la había estado observando hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mikuo

-si lo supiera te lo diría-contesto rin sin dejar de dar vueltas mikuo la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a parar

-deja de hacer eso-ordeno-sea lo que sea a lo que te hayan llamado no te pongas nerviosa, confía en ti, estoy seguro que miku también, len, la loca esa de pelo verde, gomita-

-gumi-corrigió rin

-bueno gimu-rin lo miro furiosa-¡¿Qué?!No es mi culpa que tenga un nombre de extraterrestre-rin intento golpear a mikuo en sus "partes" pero mikuo puso resistencia

-oye te debo golpear-dijo furiosa rin dándole a mikuo en el brazo

-jaja ¿Que fue eso?-pregunto a carcajadas mikuo

-¡hatsune mikuo!-mikuo sintió un aura furiosa detrás pero que no lo intimido mucho

-¿Qué quieres kiyoteru?-pregunto serio

-un poco más de respeto hatsune-ordeno, pero mikuo no hizo caso

-creo que piensa que estas a punto de violarme-respondió rin como si fuera de lo más normal

-pienso lo mismo-kiyoteru los miraba, rin y mikuo no le prestaban atención

-oigan estoy aquí-recordó a los jóvenes que se encontraban hablando mal de el

-eh? Ah hola kiyoteru-bromeó rin, kiyoteru se preguntó ¿desde cuándo la pequeña ron lo llamaba por su nombre? Acaso ese pervertido que tenía por alumno la había acostumbrado.

-rin, debo pedirte un favor-kiyoteru miro a mikuo para que se largara

-tranquilo yo ya me fui-mikuo se alejó, kiyoteru al terminar de hablar con rin le dijo que volviera a su salón

-maldita seas-maldijo a su profesor, pero agradeció perderse la clase de matemáticas

* * *

><p>-onii-san-llamo miku que venia corriendo seguida de neru<p>

-¿qué quieres miku?-pregunto mikuo, no estaba de buen humor

-parece que alguien no está de humor-dijo Neru mirando a mikuo, pero no tenía la misma cara de tonta enamorada desde lo sucedido.

-¿y tu que haces con ella?-pregunto mikuo refiriéndose a Neru

-es mi amiga-contesto contenta

-mmh-bufo desaprobando la idea

-oh si, onii-san necesito decirte algo-mikuo espero a que hablara mirándola impaciente-voy a salir con kaito la próxima semana ¿me dejaras ir?-

-no-respondió secamente y se alejó de las niñas yéndose con luki

-onii-san por favor déjame ir-suplico persiguiendo a su hermano, pero él no caería tan fácil, no era un tonto como len, seguramente kaito enamoraría a su hermana y luego la dejaría con el corazón roto, pero alto, ahora que lo pensaba su hermana ya estaba enamorada de ese idiota, con más razón no la dejaría ir

-no iras, ya lo decidi-ordeno con el ceño fruncido ya estaba harto de que le insistiera

-…BAKA!-se alejó de su hermano muy molesta, ¿Qué tenía en su contra? ¿Por qué no la dejaba ir? Pero ella no iba a desistir aunque su hermano no la dejara, ella iría igual

* * *

><p>No pudo dejar de lado ese tema en todo el día, no iba a dejar ir a miku, no era ningún tonto, sabía que se iba a escapar, tendría que hacer algo para impedir que es pasara ¿pero qué? luego lo pensaría había escuchado decir de kaito que era la próxima semana, tenía tiempo de idear un plan.<p>

-si el mejor plan-hablo en voz alta mikuo llamando la atención de luki que lo miraba extraño

-¿de que hablas mikuo?-parecía un loco, hablando solo cualquiera diría que no lo conocía

-eh?...nada, nada solo…hablo solo-dijo haciendo un movimiento de arriba abajo con la mano

-mmh…volvamos a clase-mikuo siguió a luki, contento con su gran idea

Al salir, ninguno de los dos hablaba, era un silencio incomodo que termino rompiendo mikuo.

-ooh vamos no te enojes hermanita-miku no contestaba, se había molestado realmente-miku-llamo pero no recibió respuesta-miku, miku, miku, miku, miku-repetía constantemente el nombre de su hermana

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió a las suplicas de su hermano con un semblante serio y molesto, en sus labios un pequeño puchero y sus mejillas infladas

-etto…-mikuo se quedó embobado con la cara de su hermana, se repetía mentalmente que debía hablar o su hermana lo mandaría al diablo-ajam-se aclaró la garganta-no iras con kaito-recordó

-grr BAKA!-miku golpeo fuertemente a su hermano, cosa que mikuo se venía venir-no necesito que lo recuerdes-dijo y siguió caminando

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:<strong>

**Dianaitas: **etto…no se que decir, no demuestras mucho pero gracias, no creo ser tan buena (vamos no haay que exagerar jeje) no es por mala jeje bueno…nos leemos ewe

**Nosoyunanekito: **jajja gracias me acoorde de un amigo que le hicimos una broma hace 2 años (see mi memoria no falla)jajaja lo hice con mucho amor esas bragas serán épicas.

No nadie sabe mi nacionalidad (MI NACIONALIDAD! NADIE LA SABEE) jajaj no te dire de donde soy…(soy de brazil) mentira no debo dejar el programa abierto mi hermano agarra mi laptop y me revisa todo y ni siquiera se por que eso no lo borro WTF? Estoy mal y me fui del tema.

Se de donde eres tu perfil lo dice…eres de Inglaterra (ah q)no eres de peru jejeje, "namekusein" jijijiiji yo también ah re ok estee nada que decir nos leemos!

**Anemonna: **NOOOO! Déjame con meiko borracha pero no con una polera que diga "ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LEN KAGAMINE Y MI DESEO ES CASARME CON EL" y dejarme con tei nooooo!

Un one-shot de fantasia? Ok solo dime las siguientes cosas

Si se trata de una pareja: dime cual?

Que genero (fantasia si, pero quizás bromeabas, pero es para estar segura)

Bueno solo esas dos si tengo alguna otra duda te lo pregunto

Y con respecto a tu pregunta soy de…..argentina (no me odies por favor)

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>-oye, yo tampoco quiero que te molestes-argumento mikuo intentando darle un abrazo que no logro a su hermana<p>

-ni lo intentes, conejito-conejito...odiaba que le dijera así!Que tenía el de un conejito, ese nombre le traía recuerdos de vergüenza.

_-ugh, esto es un fastidio-susurro-¿Por qué tanto discurso? Nos vamos de aquí y lloran-luki que estaba a su lado miraba todo con desinterés_

_-nee, nee ha venido miku-chan-dijo luki observando que la pequeña iba hacia ellos_

_-luki-oneesama-hablo contenta abrazando al nombrado-conejito onee-chan-la niña le miraba con una sonrisa amplia, pero él...él la miraba con desaprobación _

_-no me digas conejito!-miku lo miro con tristeza_

_-¿Conejito one-chan?-miku se fue corriendo a donde sus padres_

_-jaja, conejito-reía un chico y haciéndole burla con sus manos de forma que pareciera un conejo_

_-pareces retrasado-se limitó a decir mikuo._

Si bien ese no era el peor, luego de eso, su hermana tomo uno de los micrófonos y felicito a mikuo con su apodo "conejito" eso era algo inolvidable, aunque había pasado algún tiempo aún no lo borraba.

-¡no me llames conejito!-gruño, pero su hermana ya no se encontraba a su lado, ósea, había quedado como un loco al gritar aquello.

* * *

><p>-...-suspiro, se había cansado de su hermano, pero, algo se había olvidado de preguntarle...desde el día en que sus padres se fueron. Se sentó un momento tratando de recordar, y su mente recordó.<p>

_-¿Ya estas despierta?-luego de descubrir a su hermano tirado en el sofá, esa chica le hablo, pero nunca más la vio luego de eso_

_-ha, ¿Sabes que eres otra presa de mi hermano? terminara lastimándote-había dicho ella a la "novia" de mikuo_

_-no estoy enamorada de tu hermano, solo es por diversión-si bien la anterior chica había dicho casi lo mismo_

_-bueno, pues que te valla bien-ahí venia uno de sus recuerdos más graciosos-oye-_

_-¿Si?-el recuerdo se estaba aproximando, pero se preguntaba por qué no pensaba en la parte graciosa y estaba recordando toda la historia, quizá porque así no sería más gracioso_

_-¿Te vas por tu cuenta o por la fuerza?-llego ese momento en su mente_

_-creo que esperaré a que tu hermano despierte_

_-lo siento, soy alérgica a los animales, especialmente perras-no se arrepentía de haber dicho eso,en absoluto, lo había disfrutado_

_-...mocosa-aunque la chica lo susurro ella la escucho y la agarro de los pelos_

_-vete que los animales no son bienvenidos-la chica ponía resistencia ante tal bestia_

_-¿Oye que?...-miku abrió la puerta y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas de la casa y llegaron rin y len_

Rio ante ese día, había sido gracioso, pero la muerte de sus padres habían ocurrido el mismo dia, no podía reír (se supone que esto va a la pregunta ¿No?¬_¬)

En un momento recordó la pregunta, la puerta se abrió pero ella ni se movió.

Su hermano la miraba confundido, hacia un rato ella estaba furiosa y ahora lo miraba con los ojos grandes, eso solo significaba una cosa, se venía un mar de preguntas, pero no sabía qué clase de mar.

-¿Por qué tienes muchas novias? ¿Que acaso no estas satisfecho? ¿Cuál es la razón?-mikuo esperaba que la siguiente pregunta fuera algo...coherente, no era que las demás mi fueran coherentes, solo que ni el mismo lo sabía-¿Eres gay?-miku inclino la cabeza con la misma expresión

-¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Onee-chan que pregunta es esa?! Claro que no soy gay-decía mikuo molesto

-solo era para estar segura-se cruzó de brazos y piernas-ahora respóndeme las preguntas anteriores-

-si tuviera la respuesta te la diría-respondió el ya más calmado

-¿Ni tu lo sabes conejito?-dijo inocente miku

-deja de decirme así enana-se defendió mikuo

-¿Salimos a dar un paseo?-era increíble la bipolaridad que su hermana podía tener a veces-di que sí, di que si-suplicaba con cara de cachorrito miku

-hai, hai-respondió instantáneamente mikuo-_¿Que podía hacer? se veía tan kawaii_-pensaba mikuo mientras buscaba su abrigo

-vamos al parque-dijo apurada miku

¿Por qué tan repentinamente había querido venir a la plaza? Seguramente trataría de convencerlo de dejarla ir, si lo pensaba un poco, seguro que sí, pero si kaito lastimaba a su hermana, no se lo perdonaría, si fuera posible lo golpearía hasta matarlo.

-mikuo, levanta las manos-ordeno miku alzando sus manos-siento como si estuviera tocando el cielo-

-...-mikuo alzo una malo y se dejó llevar

-levanta las dos flojero-dijo miku, fastidiando a su hermano que con pereza lo hizo-nee, nee no tengas vergüenza baka!-anima a su hermana

-lo único que esto hace es que parezca un idiota-razonó mikuo

-eso ya lo eres, digamos...estúpido-corrigió miku

-...basta con esto ¿A que vinimos aquí?-era muy obvio, pero por causa de sus dudas, también podía ser otra cosa.

-a tomar aire-respondió simplemente

-**que simple**-susurro para si mismo

-mikuo-miku se aferró al brazo de su hermano-¿Me dejarías ir?-pidió con un puchero

-con una condición-los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron-yo también iré-a miku se le llenaron los ojos de furia

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!¡Pues claro que no iras!Arruinarías toda la cita!-dijo histérica

-¡¿Es una cita?!Con más razón no iras-recordó mikuo

-¡¿Qué?!¿Al menos dime por qué no me dejas ir?!-inflo sus mejillas

-...no quiero perderte-declaro sonrojado y desviando la mirada-no quiero que ese tipo te lastime, pero ¿En verdad quieres ir?-ella asintió rápido-supongo que...-miku se ilusionaba en cada pensamiento, pensaba en lo que su hermano diría pero de forma positiva-...no me queda otra que dejarte ir-

-guay!Onee-san eres el mejor!-abrazo fuertemente a su hermano

-interesada-susurro, pero si ella estaba feliz el...el, por su parte estaba celoso-_¿es posible que este celoso? quizá sean celos de hermano pero...kaito, si le haces algo a mi hermana, te matare-_

-baka! Deja de pensar y volvamos a casa-ordeno miku sin soltar a su hermano

-no me mandes-dijo mikuo inclinado por obligación, ya que miku no podía estrujarlo en su pecho porque él era más alto que ella

* * *

><p>Pasaron días y solo quedaban tres días y miku se preocupaba en que se pondría, mikuo no le ayudaba él estaba preocupada ideando un plan para enterarse que pasaría en la cita. Le pidió ayuda a luki pero no podía, al parecer estaba muy ocupado para esa fecha, a varios de sus amigos que le dijeron que se olvidara de eso y que dejara a su hermana ser libre, pero no podía no si se trataba de kaito<p>

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>22 reviews estoy muy contenta, deben ser pocos pero para mí que soy una principiante es demasiado agradezco a esas personitas que me dieron un lugar en su Corazón (no es un Oscar pero estoy feliz)<strong>

**RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**

**Dianaitas: **jejeje otra vez no sé qué decirte! Gomen, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo me hace muy feliz!

**Kawaii**: jaja, no hay problema yo estoy actualizando tarde!

Gracias! Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo cada vez que me dicen eso jeje!

Si el "no" de frente es demaciado doloroso!pero parece que si la dejo ir…pero esste mikuo tiene algo en mente jeej…había pensado en que se escapara pero no lo se, una luz vino a mi mente y me ilumino (okno)

HENTAII!yo hize que durmieran juntos de una forma fraternal TT-TT (no se por que esa carita)

Bye bye! Yo prometo actualizar temprano

**Anemonna: **recibido! One-shot en marcha

No me gusta ser de esa clase de argentinos, creo que aunque sean de mi país son demasiado moolestos!me agrada la gente de chile (en realidad me agradan todos)pero me gusta fijarme mas en la personalidad que en la apariencia o nacionalidad.

Ahora tengo dos amigas de chile!

Un beso, espero que el one-shot que estoy escribiendo ahora y que pronto leerás te guste!

**Nosoyunanekito: **OOOH soy algo lenta para entender lo que quieren decir las personas a veces, pero bueno

Creo que mikuo no piensa (Julieta como puedes decir eso de tu vocaloid masculino favorito) What? De a donde salio eso?

No importa, lo sabia lo ves soy adivina (mentira) lo se, lo se parece en tu perfil, te estaras preguntando como lo hice (estoy mal de la cabeza)

No soy muy buena contestando reviews por eso a veces no se que decir jeje me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos leemos amiga!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>A causa de pensar en como estar en la cita sin ser visto no durmió en toda la noche, en que estaba pensando cuando le dijo que si podía ir, se sentía enormemente cansado que termino cruzándose con todos (ósea que se enojo y se desquito con todos) en especial con su hermana. Luki como era muy callado mikuo no se había molestado con el, en cambio lo abrazaba a cada minuto diciéndole "tan calladita mi gua gua" (debo dejar de ver Germán)luki por su parte se mantenía serio como si nada, pero en un momento le dio una cachetada para que despertara, cosa que no funcionó y luki saco su lado "loco" pidiéndole ayuda a miku y abrazándola, eso era peor para la vida de luki, mikuo estaba a punto de dormirse, pero veía muy bien.<p>

-mikuo cálmate-mikuo quería abrazar a luki que se escondía detrás de miku. Era inútil, mikuo estaba completamente cansado y ella no sabia porque, una peligrosa que pasaba por ahí (luka XD) fue la salvación de todos, traía un vaso de agua y se lo volcó a mikuo en la cara.

-muchas gracias-dijo agradecido luki con una reverencia

-no es nada-dijo luka retirándose con aires superiores

-esa chica...se parece a luki-dijo rin de la nada-nee, miku-chan-miku la miró esperando a que hablara-me necesitan para decorar la fiesta de invierno, ¿acaso se había inventado eso?(¿eso es lo tan importante que tenia que decir kiyoteru?)

-¿Cuando inventaron eso?-dijo mientras picaba con su dedo índice la mejilla mojada de su hermano para molestarlo

-esa fiesta es mas vieja que mi abuela-dijo vulgarmente luki

-yo no estaba ni enterada-dijo miku llorando cómicamente-¿En donde será?-

-en el gimnasio-dijo rin feliz

-¿Como la piensas decorar tu sola?-pregunto luki

-kiyoteru me dijo que podía elegir personas para que me ayuden-aclaro con una sonrisa de lado-len, luki, mikuo y gumi-

-oye ni siquiera me preguntaste-regañó luki

-bueno, Luki-senpai ¿Me ayudarias a preparar la fiesta de invierno?-pidió rin inocentemente

-encantado-dijo sonriente el peli rosado

-mikuo-mikuo asintió

-perfecto, pero me falta una persona-miku hacia movimientos con sus brazos intentando que la pensativa rin la mirara.

-oye, estoy aquí...rin-llamaba miku hasta que su amiga la miro-yo te puedo ayudar-

-...esta bien-afirmo rin retirándose-les veo luego-

-¿Como a que hora?-pregunto luki

-en los recesos-dijo rin corriendo a los salones siendo seguida por miku

* * *

><p>En los recesos, el gimnasio estaba cerrado para los demás estudiantes y solo se les abría a aquellos que ayudaban con la decoración, no eran sólo ellos había mas gente hasta algunos profesores ayudando.<p>

Miku barría exageradamente todo el salón con ayuda de gumi, parecía una coreografía, se movían de forma rara, hasta saltaban y usaban las escobas como micrófonos.

Tambien estaba la "loca" del agua según mikuo, len para decorar era un desastre, a cada minuto rin lo regañaba y paso a sostener la caja de los adornos. Luki ordena a las mesas donde un grupo se sentaría, tratando de dejar un gran espacio para la pista de baile. Mikuo...solo observaba.

-¿Por que no haces nada?-pregunto miku

-no tengo nada que hacer-respondió mikuo

-toma-luki le entregó una libreta y un bolígrafo-ayúdame a armar los grupos-

-como se yo los nombres de todos los estudiantes-gruñó mikuo

-no seas quejica, detrás están los nombres-dijo miku volviendo a su tarea

Mikuo estuvo todo el receso organizando los grupos, miku y gumi lavaron los pisos, rin decoro las paredes con adornos invernales, len...sostenía las cajas, luki preparaba las mesas con los manteles blancos, Luka encarga a la comida, los profesores decoraban un cartel que decía "disfruten las vacaciones de invierno" y los doce alumnos dos ayudaban a mikuo, uno a miku y gumi, cinco a los profesores, uno a Luka, uno a luki y dos a rin y len. Sono la campana y se tuvieron que ir, quedaban cosas que hacer pero solo podían organizar en el ultimo receso, cuando los profesores les ayudaran ya que en ese receso algunos no estaban ocupados.

* * *

><p>Cuando se dieron terminadas las clases, miku arrastro a su hermano hasta llegar a su casa y a su habitación.<p>

-¡¿Que me pondré?!-pregunto alarmada miku

-tranquila es mañana-intento tranquilizar mikuo

-estas dormido enserió-dijo miku, la expresión de mikuo de esperanza porque tenia un día mas se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que era hoy

-¡¿NANI?!-mikuo se alarmó mas que su hermana, no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en un plan ¿Que iba a hacer? Ese kaito se aprovecharía de su hermana y el no se enteraría y du hermana tampoco se lo contaría, kaito seria capas de amenazarla o algo, tenia que pensar algo rápido.

-MOU, NO SE QUE PONERME-gritaba miku-mikuo, piensa algo ¡Rápido!-ordeno su hermana

-¡¿Que crees que estoy haciendo?!-respondió mikuo mas alarmado que ella

-ogh-miro su placar, no tenia nada, pero su madre una vez le había comprado un vestido para la fiesta de su prima-_si supiera donde esta-_pensó y rápidamente bajo las escaleras hacia la habitacion de sus padres, se detuvo cuando llego a la puerta, pero finalmente entró.

_-miku, este vestido, solo se usa para ocasiones especiales, si es una ocasión especial no dudes en sacarlo-recordó las palabras de su madre en ese momento, su dulce voz_

-madre, ¿esta es una ocasión especial?-tenia una duda, ¿Seria esa una ocasión especial?no le importo mucho y se dirigió a su habitación, donde su hermano seguía pensando en su plan

-¡¿MIKU QUE HACES?!-mikuo cubrió sus ojos con sus manos cuando su hermana se quito la blusa

-no, ¿TU que sigues haciendo aquí?-¿comenzarían una pelea en una habitación?miku no tenia la blusa y mikuo estaba completamente sonrojado-¡sal ya!-ordeno miku a mikuo pegándole una patada

-¿ya estas lista?-pregunto impaciente mikuo

-¿Que tal me queda?-pregunto saliendo de la habitacion y dando un giró acercándose a su hermano

-no iras con eso-mikuo la empujo hacia la habitacion de nueva cuenta y buscó ropa en su placar

-¿Que? ¿Por qué no?-pregunto, más bien, reprocho miku

-porque...hace mucho frio y...ese vestido es para ocasiones especiales-recordó mikuo-mira, puedes ponerte esto-mikuo sostenía una linda campera color negro

-...-miku busco mas ropa en su placar, tomo una blusa de mangas largas color blanco con rayas negras horizontales y unos jeans-sencillo, pero bonito-sonrió y volvió a echar a su hermano

-miku, llego tu sapo-dijo mikuo

-abre la puerta-dijo miku desde habitación.

-no-dijo, miku mientras tanto peinaba su cabello apurada, pero era demasiado temprano para que kaito llegara, quizá el no podría esperar y vino antes, los ojos de miku al pensar eso se iluminaron y termino rápido. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió

-_oh mi dios-_

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:<strong>

**Nosoyunanekito: **no lo creo kaito es demasiado ingenuo e inocente (aaaw coshita)

Si es cierto que a len le queda mejor, últimamente no escribo de rin y len, mmh

Jajajaa sii miku es mujuy obvia jaj nos leemos!

**Chirrizz-su: **hola :)

Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, yo tampoco juzgo eso jeje.

Que bueno, me hace muy feliz que no te arrepientas ⌒.⌒

Saludos desde argentina...y no no me caen mal al contrario me encantaría visitar México, dicen que es muy lindo (me gustaría visitar todos los países latinoamericanos)tu tambien cuidate chirrizz-san bye bye ^o^

**Kawaii: **jajajjajaja si pero como miku era chiquita crei que conejito le quedaba mas a la edad de miku, sabes que los niños dicen cualquier cosa aunque no pegue jeje...miku es muy afortunada ni yo puedo hacer eso, por queeee (ahno) besos, sayonara, arigatou por tomarte el tiempo en leer este fic tan raro jeje salu2!

**Dianaitas: **gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, no esperes tanto que aquí esta jeje adiós!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

_**-consciencia-**_

* * *

><p>Estaba terriblemente cansado, de sostener cajas. Quería dormir, pero su hermana se lo impedía, molesto todo el rato ¿Por qué? Su hermana quería cantar una canción para la fiesta(re toradora! XD)<p>

-rin, que digamos no cantas bien y en tu vida has escrito una canción-dijo frio len

-¡cállate!-rin furiosa se dirigió a su habitación

-oye... ¿y la cena?-pregunto más preocupado por la cena que por su hermana

Rin se tiro en su cama boca abajo, permaneció así por varios minutos. Cuando se levantó busco un cuaderno de tapa amarilla con un moño naranja. Ese cuaderno parecía ser muy importante, su madre se lo había regalado cuando tenía doce años, lo tenía muy bien escondido como para que alguien lo encuentre.

* * *

><p>-¿Luki?-preguntaron al unísono los hermanos<p>

-hola-saludo amistosamente el nombrado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto miku

-me quedaré con tu hermano mientras tu estás en tu horrorosa cita-respondió pasando su brazo por el cuello de mikuo.

-¡Oye!-reprocho miku

-¿Que? Solo digo la verdad-se defendió luki

-como sea, cuando kaito llegue asegúrate de cuidar a este...lobo-(puse el apodo que dijo kawaii XD)

-¿Lobo, a que te refieres?-el timbre sonó, miku abrió la puerta dejando ver a un peli azul apuesto.

-ho...hola kaito-saludo miku sonrojada

-hola...veo que tu hermano no se encuentra bien-dice refiriéndose a mikuo que estaba siendo sostenido por luki para que mikuo no golpeara su bella cara (tres chicos violables juntos *¬*)

-si le haces algo a miku te voy a partir la cara-gritaba desquiciado mikuo mientras luki forcejeaba para llevárselo al comedor

-que mi hermano se siente bien, esta fresco como una lechuga jaja-ríe nerviosa miku

-te matare bastardo-dice desde el comedor mikuo

-mejor vámonos-dice miku aferrándose del brazo de kaito

-escúchame mikuo-su amigo logro sentarlo en una de las sillas más cercanas para poder hablarle-sé que quieres saber lo que pasara-

-¿y que con eso?-dice furioso mikuo

-que...había pensado en que podríamos seguirlos sin ellos darse cuenta -conto luki, mikuo abrió los ojos de par a par, como no se le ocurrió antes era un completo idiota.

* * *

><p>No demostraba el sentimiento de estar emociona, claro, quien saltaría delante de la gente o de la poca gente, como una loca y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que estaba con el chico más guapo del mundo. Caminaron por una hora hasta decidirse en qué lugar cenarían, hasta decidirse por un restaurante lleno de gente para no quedar como unos completos forever alone (me fui del tema y uso palabras raras)<p>

Esperaron pacientes la comida, no quedan tantas mesas y tuvieron que comer al aire libre, mientras esperaban el ambiente era silencioso, un silencio incómodo.

_**-¡rayos! Se está aburriendo que no te das cuenta, has algo, se ira sin ti y me dejaras a mi con la razón, maldita sea. Oh no…¡acaba de suspirar! ¡Miku hatsune has algo rápido!-**_miku no dejaba de discutir consigo misma

-tardan mucho ¿no crees?-hablo kaito, miku se sonrojo de sobremanera.

_**-vamos niña contéstale, no pienses en nada mas solo ¡CONTÉSTALE!-**_Miku reacciono ante ese grito que pego ella misma retumbando en su cabeza-ah jajaja-rio nerviosa_**-¿eso es todo? dile algo no una risa nerviosa-**_insistió su propia consciencia-etto…si se tardan demasiado-

-mmh-kaito sonrió con dulzura, miku se derritió por dentro-mira, aquí viene-un joven trajo una bandeja con dos platos de sushi

-para la señorita-dijo entregándole su plato con una sonrisa-y para el joven-luego le entrego a kaito su plato de la misma forma

-muchas gracias-dijo miku feliz

-no es nada-el chico se retiró tranquilo

* * *

><p>Detrás de unos arbustos, se encontraban dos chicos tratando de no ser vistos, uno llevaba una gorra y lentes negros y el otro una ¿diadema? de color azul y peluca roja. Miraban atentamente a la pareja que comía el sushi tranquilamente, sin sospechar que estaban siendo vigilados por dos maniáticos.<p>

-no hay movimiento sospechoso-dijo el de los lentes-hay que prepararnos para un…posible ataque de pequeños pechos-

-si señor-dijo el de la diadema y peluca roja-espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!-casi en un grito llamo la atención de la pareja, si no fuera porque su compañero estaba ahí.

-cállate imbécil nos van a descubrir-regaño furioso el de los lentes

-luki, y si mejor vamos por unas cervezas-dijo al parecer, mikuo.

-cállate, estuve pensando en esto por ti una hora ¿y así me lo agradeces?-cuanto plan, solo era una palabra seguirlos, no era tan difícil, pero para unos mentes lentas estaba bien que tardaran tanto en realizar el "plan".

-cállate estúpido-los mejores amigos comenzaron a pelearse en medio de la persecución en la que el enemigo podía atacar y ellos peleando por quien pensaba más.

Tanto pelearon que la pareja término su comida, kaito pago la cuenta y luego se fueron a caminar por el parque, mikuo y luki los siguieron como espías de una película, rodando por el suelo, improvisando armas con sus manos, dando indicaciones de "ya podemos avanzar" y todas esas idioteces.

-este escenario es muy cursi mi señor-dijo mikuo vigilándolos

-hay que estar mas que alerta-dice luki-en los parques siempre sucede alguna que otra cursilería, cositas amorosas, besitos, abracitos, toquecitos, besitos, y más besitos-luki todo esto lo dijo con una expresión de asco

-jefe no se torture diciendo todas esas cosa-dijo mikuo abrazando a su amigo-lo sé es horrible, pero aunque queramos, no podemos abandonar esta misión-

Miku se sentó en los columpios y kaito comenzó a empujarla despacio. Mikuo observo que su hermana reía feliz.

-esto es mucho para mis ojos-luki comenzó a llorar y de quien sabe dónde saco un pañuelo

-ya casi acaba aguanta un poco más-dice miku concentrado en lo que veía

Kaito se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su hermana, mikuo se estaba por salir de control, luki lloraba desconsoladamente por la escena tan cursi que estaban presenciando, y miku, miku solo se sonrojaba. Kaito acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de miku, miku no oponía resistencia, todo lo contrario ella esperaba tranquila con la seguridad de que nada ni nadie interrumpirían ese bello momento, que lindo pero sería una lástima que…

-¡ALTO!-Mikuo grito aun escondido detrás de un árbol, miku y kaito se sobresaltaron y se separaron bruscamente-niños, no es hora de que estén aquí vuelvan a sus casas-dijo haciendo su voz más grave. Miku buscaba la voz, igual que kaito. Pero al no poder ver a la persona se retiraron-jejeje-

-¿se acabó? ¿Ganamos la guerra?-pregunto luki sin dejar de cubrirse la cabeza con sus manos

-si jefe, lo hicimos-mikuo ayudo a levantarse a luki-pero…¿no tendríamos que estar en casa?-Ambos se miraron (imagínense esa escena en la que a los protagonistas no les importa nada más que lograr su objetivo XDD)

-nee-contestaron al unísono y caminaron tranquilos

-luki-llamo y el peli rosado lo miro-¿vamos por unas cervezas?-

-claro, hay que festejar nuestra victoria-dice luki, tomando a su amigo por el cuello y despeinándolo

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:<strong>

**Nosoyunanekito: **HOLA! hOLa¡ huula!¡!¡ok estoy cansada y digo cualquier cosa por favor acepta como soy cuando tengo sueño jeje aquí está la actualización un poco tarde pero es que hoy estuve algo ocupada pero lo logre y aquí está el capítulo jaja

Si escribiré fics de riinxlen…si en este va a haber algo pero también escribiré algunos que se traten de ellos, el primer fic que leí fue de ellos. Nos leemos bye bye y gracias por leer XDD

**Anemonna: **siii y yo tengo otra amiga *felices de la vida en un parque de flores comiendo helados* eso lo imagine pero tu identidad estaba oculta, será por que no se como eres….no importa somos amigas guaai!jeje gracias la verdad es que escucho música las veinticuatro horas del dia me despierto música, almuerzo música, ceno música en todo esta la muica para mi jeje.

Jeje espera, pero se paciente aunque la espera desespere, lo que sucede es que mi inspirancion debe venir tiene que imaginarse el titulo, sobre que tratara, el Summary y la verdad es que el summmary me cuesta mucho es como que, me imagino toda la historia y luego me acuerdo del Summary y digo "claro…el Summary lo olvide por completo" y luego quiero que me trague la tierra porque no se que carajo escribir (me fui del tema) espero te haya gustado el capitulo!nos leemos. Besos y cuídate

**Dianaitas: **pienso lo mismo, mikuo a pesar de no ser mi primer vocaloid favorito es muy lindo, tu intriga llego hasta aquí, ya lo averiguaste. Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Miku P.O.V<p>

A medianoche llegamos con kaito a mi casa, me preguntaba que estarían haciendo aquellos dos, no me preocupe mucho, por ese instante, cuando me iba a despedir de kaito ocurrió lo peor.

-¡Mikuu!-mi hermano corría hacia mi con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Te extrañe mucho hermani*hip*ta-

-mikuo...apestas a alcohol-sentía su aliento, vi atrás de mikuo que venia un luki algo perdido, luego mire a kaito.

-¿Estarás bien?-fui interrumpida por mi hermano que contesto por mi

-claro que estará bien, no te prreocupes pedazo de p...-tape la boca de mi hermano rápido, antes de que le diga algo a mi amado kaito.

-bueno, supongo que debo confiar en tu hermano...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que yo me derritiera por dentro.

-miku...-luki me llamo, lo mire y tenia una cara de querer...

-¡Que asco!-me asquee por completo, tenia suerte de que mañana no hubiera clases, aliviada ayude al par de borrachos a entrar.

Luki entro por su cuenta y se tiro en el sofá, mikuo se tambaleaba, ademas de irse para cualquier lado se comportaba como si nunca hubiera visto su casa.

-¿que se les dio por beber?-pregunte posando mis manos en mis caderas, luki levanto la mano como en primaria

-una victoria-¿victoria?

-shh no le cuentes bobito-¿Contarme que?

-yo solo quería saber que clase de victoria era la suya pero veo que tienen algo que contarme-que habían logrado esta ves

-te lo contamos*hip*si no te enojas-supongo que iba a enrojarme con ellos, por eso luki dijo eso

-esta bien, no me enojare-obviamente iba a enojarme, ya estaba claro

-bueno, la cosa es que...tengo que vomitar-dijo tranquilo, lo lleve al baño rápidamente, volví a la sala esperando que mikuo fuera el que me contara, pero se había desaparecido. No fue difícil encontrarlo estaba arriba, en mi habitación, iba a matarlo, pero quizá seria algo dura ¿que podía pasar si entraba a mi habitación? nada.

-miku, que le paso a mi bóxer-mikuo, eres hombre muerto

-¿Que?-me miraba normalmente, ¿creía realmente que mis bragas era su bóxer? Acabo de comprobar que mi hermano es el idiota numero uno, he visto hombres mas borrachos que el y si diferencian la ropa interior.

-suelta mis bragas-ordene tranquila, obviamente me estaba conteniendo de matar a mi pobre, inútil, pervertido, idiota, estupido, lento, loco y tarado hermanó.

-pero son muy bonitas ¿Me las regalas?-abrazo mis bragas con fuerza

-no-conteste fría

-entonces póntelas ahora y dejame ver como te quedan-los colores se me subieron a la cabeza me enfurecía, baje mi cabeza.

-eres hombre muerto-levante la cabeza y me encontré a mikuo a centímetros de mi rostro rozando mi nariz con su nariz

-¿Eeh? ¿Por que?-eso...¿Me lo pregunto en tono sensual?-me gustan tus bragas-R.I.P Mikuo Hatsune

-¡Muerete!-nuestra charla había sido tan larga que luki estaba subiendo con dificultad las escaleras, pobre luki, tanto esfuerzo en vano, nos tropezamos los tres y caímos al piso.

Cuando recobre el equilibrio me di cuenta de algo, estaba encima de mikuo...tocándole el trasero.

...

...

...

Hubo un largo silencio, parecían los dos dormidos, pero me levanté y los dos despertaron.

-pervertida-al parecer lo sintió, pero no fue intencionalmente, era su culpa por ser tan torpe y llevarse por delante a luki

-ahora luki, ya me dices que no me debían contar-le dije a luki y el se sentó rápido en el suelo

-nos encontramos a rin y mikuo la desvirgó-luki, tan natural como siempre, pero era caso perdido preguntarles no me lo iban a decir, podían estar borrachos pero nunca me lo dirían.

-¡¿Que?!-ya listo era obvio que hasta luki mentía, que podía hacer estaba borracho y seguro mi hermano lo había invitado, dejaría que luki durmiera en casa el dormiría en la cama de mikuo y mikuo...en el sofá, si, eso haría.

-luki ¿Quieres dormir aquí en casa para que no camines borracho y te roben todo lo que tienes?-lo mire y no recibí respuesta pero al final hablo

-yo voy a cualquier lugar, y si hay unicornios-¿WTF? Nunca creí que luki llegaría hasta el punto de querer unicornios en algún lugar, pero era gracioso.

-claro que hay unicornios-le respondí y el alegre acepto, cuando llegamos, lo recosté despacio.

Cuando iba a bajar para decirle a mikuo que debía dormir en el sofá el no estaba, apague las luces y subí, ya se daría cuenta de donde estaba. Cansada, prendí las luces de mi cuarto, suspire, ¿otra vez? Aunque no puedo quejarme, es mas cálido y no siento frío. Me recosté con no molestar a mi hermano, sentí que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y acomodaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

* * *

><p>Autor P.O.V<p>

Cuando despertó su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas aturdiéndolo un poco, su vista se nubló pero pudo distinguir una linda chica a su lado. Dormía como un ángel, cuando recupero su vista y su cabeza dejo de darle vueltas contemplo a la linda chica. Unos rebeldes cabellos tapaban sus cerrados ojos, que se fueron abriendo de a poco.

-buenos dias-dijo ella-¿Que haces aquí?-

-quería dormir contigo-dijo él sin quitar la vista de sus ojos grandes y azulados

Ella contemplo a su hermano, ya no era tan infantil, pero si un idiota.

-_el idiota mas lindo del mundo_-pensó_-¡¿Qué?!que cosas estoy pensando por dios_-se sonrojo de solo pensar en lo que había pensado su mente, ¿que él era lindo? Pero no podía, no quería y ni se atrevía a pensar lo contrario.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto inocente él, rin lo negó (¿Creyeron que eran miku y mikuo? Yo tampoco soy tan obvia para narrar)

-tengo sueño-exclamo cerrando sus ojos, len la contempló por varios momentos-¿Vamos a desayunar?-

-claro-len asintió, camino hasta la puerta, se fue.

-¡_mierda!es tan, tan, tan...ni pensarlo, es mi hermano-_fue hacia donde len se encontraba devorando galletas, y preparándose un té.

* * *

><p>Nunca quiso despertar así, pero su hermano hasta dormido era un pervertido, dio un grito despertando a su hermano, se moría de la vergüenza, mataría a mikuo, si eso haría, no se quedaría ahí esperando a que despierte y decirle "buenos días onii-san" no claro que no ella sabia que hacer con los pervertidos, la semana pasada se lo demostró a neru.<p>

-¡Itai!-la mejilla de mikuo se encontraba roja del golpe que miku le proporcionó.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-dijo miku, mikuo confundido por lo que su hermana decía arqueo una ceja-¿Que crees que haces?¡Quita la mano de ahí!-mikuo miro su mano que se encontraba en uno de los pechos de miku(soy una pervertida)

-¡¿Que carajo?!-quito su mano rápido

-¡¿Que sucede?!-luki abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose a miku furiosa y roja, y a un mikuo sonrojado y nervioso-oh ya caí-

-¡Este idiota abuso de mis pechos!-mikuo la miro

-¡¿tus pechos?!¡Eres mas plana que neru!-grito ofendiendo a su hermana

-si lo matas te quedaras sola-dijo luki recargándose en la puerta

-¿Que acabas de decir?-dijo miku cabizbaja con un aura asesina

-la verdad-respondió tranquilo-luki ¿Por que se molesta tanto?-

-hay mujeres a las que no les gusta que les digan planas-mikuo trago salí a, estaba en problemas-que resaca ¿Que hora es?-luki miro su reloj de mano-las dos PM cuanto dormí-sonrió

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:<strong>

**Nosoyunanekito: **jajajaj si me encantan son tan kawaiis XD

se parecen mucho a unos amigos míos, me los encontré siguiendo a una amiga casi los mato ¬_¬

Pobre, pobre corderito...

Jejej este capitulo lo comencé de noche y ni bien me desperté lo termine, había avanzado la mitad del capítulo y no me costo terminarlo a la mañana...jeje chaito jej!

**Kawaii: **yo actualice este capítulo tarde jeje! Que bueno que pienses eso (n u n) si le puse lobo, quise tomar una sugerencia jaja este no se de que hablar, me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos nos leemos

**¿reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Luego de que miku le diera una gran paliza a su hermano por haberle dicho plana, luki se retiro.<p>

-adiós-saludo miku amistosa

-me dolió-exclamo mikuo

-te lo mereces-dijo ella borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y frunció el ceño.

-enojada te ves más linda-mikuo sonrió.

-ca-cállate-miku se puso roja y subió a su habitación

-_en serio_-mikuo sonrió tontamente con un pequeño sonrojo por lo pensado y lo dicho-_¿Qué me...sucede?-_toco su mejilla y la sintió arder, pero volvió a sonreír.

-...-suspiro-¿Qué le pasa?-se pregunto recostándose en su reconfortante cama-soy su hermana, aunque no es malo que me diga linda-se sonrojo, se sentó y miro la puerta.

_-enojada te ves mas linda-_ahora eso se cruzaba en su mente, ¿Por que no mejor pensar en kaito? Eso la ayudaría, pero no podía si pensaba en kaito, la voz de mikuo diciendo esas palabras se escuchaba de fondo.

-¡mikuo no baka!-se escucho del otro lado, mikuo miraba la puerta confundido-¡Te maldito a ti y a tu hermana!-

-jajaja-rio despacio para no ser descubierto por su hermana y se pego a la puerta

-¡¿Quien carajos te crees que eres para decirme linda?!-seguía escuchando divertido los disparates de su hermana-eres un idiota, estupido, tarado, lento, pervertido, cabeza hueca, bastardo, pervertido, pervertido ¡Pervertido!-su semblante divertido cambio a uno de furia.

-¡¿A quien le dices pervertido?!-empujo la puerta y entro gritando

-¿eh?...¡¿EH?!...¿¡escuchaste todo?!-salto hasta quedar en frente de su hermano.

-¡Claro si tus gritos se escuchaban hasta la esquina!-miku inflo las mejillas enojada.

-¡Vete!-señalo la puerta echando chispas mikuo se retiró.(no estoy inspirada U_U)

-baka-se dirigió a su habitacion, dispuesto a ordenar ya que estaba aburrido.

* * *

><p>-len-llamo rin desde el baño<p>

-¿Qué sucede?-contesto a su llamado

-pasame la toalla-ordeno, len busco sin encontrar nada

-¿En donde esta?-rin pensó un poco en el lugar donde la había dejado la ultima vez.

-en mi habitación a lado del escritorio-contesto, len fue a su habitación encontrando exitosamente la toalla

-toma-len extendió su brazo por la puerta para no tener que entrar

-no lo alcanzó-len no tuvo otra opción mas que entrar medio cuerpo y estirar aun mas su brazo-ugh...gracias-

Len se marchó al comedor en busca de comida, algo cansado de no hacer nada se sentó en una silla y miro por la ventana, los vidrios estaban cubiertos de vaho, dibujó garabatos, caritas, su nombre etc.

* * *

><p>Llego a su casa algo aturdido, aún tenia resaca, pero habían echo bien en emborracharse, miku no había sospechado nada, pero, se le cruzaba por la cabeza si habían dicho algo, como "miku te estuvimos siguiendo ¿no te alegras?" quien sabe si no había llamado a su ex-novia, seria fatal, quizá mikuo había echo eso, no debía preocuparse por eso total...mikuo se encargaría.<p>

-¿Por que te quedas ahí parado? ¿Donde estuviste?-luki bajo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de su prima.

-dormí en casa de mikuo-contesto el dedicándole una dulce sonrisa-¿Celosa?-

-no-respondió fría y cortante, esa chica...era imposible de conquistar, no le importaba el hecho de que fueran primos, sabia que se le llamaba incesto, y que la sociedad estaba en contra de ello, pero sentía atracción hacia su prima, debería dejar de lado esa calentura o sentimiento, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía, pero seria mejor no meterse en ello.

-miku ya es hora de cenar-aviso dando leves golpes en la puerta

-¿Y que?-respondió fuerte

-¿Como "y que"?-dijo imitando la voz de su hermana solo que algo grave-tu cocinarás hoy-

-¡¿NANI?!-miku sintió un escalofrío, un aura de depresión la rodeaba, una sola vez había cocinado en su vida e hizo que vomitara su padre

-vamos no te quejes no es tan difícil-

No iba a salir, no quería cocinar, y menos si su hermano no le ayudaba.

-me rehusó-agitó su cabeza apretando los puños.

-...-mikuo se preguntaba por que esa reacción, suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero miku se había escondido-no te escondas-

* * *

><p><strong>co-conti-nu-nu-ara...<strong>

**Sumimasen...no estaba inspirada, ademas tengo que terminar el one-shot para anemonna y terminar la historia.**

**No responderé reviews por falta de tiempo pero ustedes saben que yo las quiero mucho ****.**

**ANEMONNAAAAA! te tengo una pregunta...¿el one-shot debía ser de fantasía?**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

_-del otro lado de la línea/llamada telefónica-_

* * *

><p>Miku había salido de su escondite, ya que, no soporto por mucho tiempo el polvo que había debajo de su cama. Mikuo le preguntó por qué se negaba a cocinar, consiguiendo una respuesta que lo invita a insistir más...<p>

-no quiero-miku se cruzó de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero

-si quieres, vamos-miku se negó rotundamente escondiéndose bajo las cobijas

-...-mikuo dio un largo suspiro intentando sacar a su hermana de ahí abajó, al ver que no lo lograba se rindió-¿Por qué no quieres cocinar?-

-si cocino...tendrás fiebre de cuarenta grados, vomitaras a cada rato, no podrás correr ni tomar agua, te asquearas al ver a una mujer desnuda...-miku siguió diciendo incoherencias hasta el punto de ponerse pervertida y sonrojando a su hermano-no podrás estudiar, ni tampoco...-

-¡Genial! Cocina rápido que tengo hambrita-dijo feliz (yo también quiero probar la comida de miku *0*)

-no, no tienes hambre-regañó miku saliendo de su escondite apuntándolo con su dedo índice en la frente

-responde a mi pregunta-dijo mikuo serio

-¿Tu no te enteraste que casi mato a una niña con mi comida?-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, sin importarle.

-¿Eh?-miku suspiro alejándose

-le pedí ayuda a mamá pero ella estaba muy ocupada ese día...-comenzó a contar

_-mamá, mamá-llamo una niña de dos coletas a su ocupada madre_

_-¿Que sucede miku?-dijo dando vueltas sin escuchar a la niña_

_-ayúdame a preparar un pastel-siguió a su madre que daba vueltas buscando algo sin éxito en encontrarlo._

_-si hija, te felicito ¿No has visto mi pendiente?-la niña negó e intento volver a repetir lo que había dicho siendo ignorada olímpicamente por su madre, no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba. Miro a su hermano que estaba tirado en el sofá, cambiando de canales sin detenerse y bebiendo malteada_

_-pajoso-dijo, su hermano escupió la bebida y la miro sorprendido, desde cuando su inocente hermana de apenas seis años decía tal palabra _(pajoso/flojo/vago o como quieran pero quería ponerlo de una manera vulgar para la reacción de mikuo jeje)

_La niña se dirigió a la cocina, abrió una pequeña puerta y saco un recipiente grande, corrió una silla al alcance de la mesada y abrir otra de las puertas sacando harina, chocolate en polvo, aceite y azúcar. Del refrigerador saco huevos y..._

-¿Que hay con eso? Son los ingredientes para todo pastel-dijo mikuo arqueando una ceja

-¡cállate!-lo fulminó con la mirada-resulta que lo que creí que era azúcar era sal y lo que parecía chocolate en polvo era café, partí mal los huevos y quedaron cascaras, me pase en una gran cantidad de aceite y lo peor es que al masticarla te rompías lo dientes, a una niña le dieron arcadas, fue horrible se había atragantado con cascara de huevo y la sal le subió la presión y con la mezcla del café...argh!-

-mejor no me alimentes, creo que viviremos a ramen-dijo tomando su estomago

-...¡nunca me casare!-rompió en un llanto algo exagerado

-yo tampoco lo voy a permitir-susurro mikuo más para sí que para ella.

-...-miku dejó de llorar y miro a su hermano

-mmh-bufo cuando su hermana se acercaba a él sigilosamente, él se alejó un poco-grr deja de hacer eso-gruñó su hermana no hacia lo que le pedía, miku lanzo una risita

-te vez lindo sonrojado-en un momento se acercó más y mikuo cayó al suelo.

-baka!-miku inflo las mejillas-_sus mejillas...quiero tirar de ellas-_mikuo estiró su brazo, tirándole las mejillas a su hermana

La peli aqua se encontraba confundida por la acción de su hermano, sus mejillas se ruborizaron quedando aún más tierna para la vista de mikuo que lentamente se fue acercando.

-_¿Qué…que está haciendo?-_(¿que no es obvio?¬u¬) no oponía resistencia, su cuerpo no le respondía-_no…no me puedo…mover-_quería alejarse, pero una pequeña parte quería no moverse y esperar los labios de su hermano contra los suyos (ya casi, ya casi *~*) necesitaba una excusa una muy buena para escapar de ahí y hacer lo incorrecto (¡NO!Ò-Ó) _-¡oh, mierda!-_entrecerró sus ojos acortando un poco la distancia chocando con su cálido aliento. Su celular logro volver a la realidad a un sonrojado mikuo y hacerle un gran favor a su dueña leyó quien era, pero con la gran foto que aparecía encima de este era fácil darse cuenta-_te amo rin-_(te odio rin) dijo abrazando a su celular con lágrimas en sus ojos, mikuo la miraba confundido.

-hola rin ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?-(si fuera ella lo diría con ironía) dijo con nervios, su hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

_-miku ¿te sientes bien?¡ADEMAS SOY LEN!-regaño del otro lado dejando aturdida a miku_

-grr…¡¿y yo como iba a saberlo?! ¡me llamas del celular de rin ¡¿cómo quieres que no te confunda?!-se defendió miku gritándole de la misma manera-además ¿Qué quieres? ¿por qué me llamas del celular de rin?-

_-es sobre rin-dijo len preocupando un poco (mucho) a miku_

-¿Qué le sucedió? Dime que no es grave, ay no ¿volvió a meter la cabeza en un tarro de basura?-miku se alarmo y decía cosas sin sentido, len por su parte no podía decir ni "a"

_-no, no le sucedió nada grave-dijo por fin len cuando miku cerro la boca-tu que eres su mejor amiga ¿sabes si canta bien?-lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro como si quisiera no ser descubierto_

-…-se oyó un largo silencio por parte de miku-¿rin sabe que tienes su celular?-

_-¡ese no es el punto te acabo de preguntar algo respóndeme!-estallo si miku no le contestaba era posible que len no la dejara en paz con sus preguntas raras, estúpidas, sin sentido y pervertidas algunas veces._

-no lo sé-mintió-¿para qué quieres saber?-

Len colgó la llamada, seguramente rin había aparecido y de tanto miedo que tuvo corto. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió la mirada a su hermano, al recordar lo que casi paso se sonrojo ligeramente

-y tu…-mikuo la miro, mala idea-¡¿Qué rayos estabas tratando de hacer?!-se levantó asustando a su hermano que hizo lo mismo-¡baka!-se lanzó hacia el con intención de golpearlo pero mikuo fue más rápido y la sostuvo de las muñecas

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>ESTOY FELIZ, no te debes preocupar amiga, solo que me desespere un poco al no actualizar….falta de inspiración jeje<strong>

**¿reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

**-mensaje-**

_-llamada telefónica-_

* * *

><p>Algunos días desde que intento besar a su hermana y que len los interrumpió, en la escuela lograron terminar con la decoración. Miku había ignorado olímpicamente a len toda la semana, se estaba hartando de la misma pregunta. En plena clase de química recibió un papelito<p>

-_"contéstame ¿Rin canta bien?"-_lo que faltaba, frunció el entrecejo e hizo bolita el papel ante la mirada atónita de len por haberlo ignorado y no contestarle.

Len se pegaba a ella como una pulga, picándole la mejilla, diciendo incoherencias, despeinándola, robándole gran parte de su almuerzo, quitándole cosas sin su permiso, rogándole que le contestara y por ultimo pero demasiado molesto llamándola del celular de rin. Él sabía muy bien que miku atendería, cuando le hablaba ella cortaba al instante, luego de eso ella ignoraba las llamadas.

-...-una confundida rin llamaba a su amiga, pero esta parecía no descolgar la llamada-...¿Qué extraño?-intento de nueva cuenta sin tener éxito alguno, decidió mandar un mensaje.

**-"miku soy rin ¿Por qué no atiendes?"-miku leyó el mensaje frunciendo el ceño, y contesto**

**-"no me la creo"-dejo su celular sobre su mesita. Rin por su parte leyó el mensaje demasiadas veces sin entender que quería decir su amiga. Revisó la lista de llamadas ella misma las había contado fueron cuatro, pero en la lista había más de cuatro que se habían realizado hace veinticinco minutos.**

Medito un rato, rascándose la mejilla, frunció el entrecejo cuando se percató de que buscar al culpable era en vano, pues, no había nadie más en la casa que ella, el pequeño gatito que había encontrado unos días atrás y el tan famoso, preguntón y estúpido de su hermano. Furiosa se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde su hermano cambiaba los canales sin fines de mirar uno solo. Lo tomo de su coleta asustándolo y tirando el aparato.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tomar mi celular y molestar a miku?!-regañó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-este...yo...-había sido descubierto, alto, ella no sabía la causa y él tampoco tenía excusas para lanzarle a su gemela.

-¡Ahora por tu culpa miku no contesta mis llamadas por qué cree que eres tú eres un maldito acosador!-len palideció, era un completo idiota al no borrar la evidencia de sus "acosos" hacia miku. Rin zafo su agarre dispuesta a enviar otro mensaje a su amiga.

**-"miku, en serio soy rin, perdona que len te haya molestado"-miku leyó en mensaje, esa si era su amiga, luego en su pantalla aparecía una foto de rin y su nombré, por un momento dudo en contestar...qué más da esa si era su amiga estaba segura.**

_-hola miku-la voz de rin se escuchó del otro lado de la línea-perdona a len es un idiota-_

-no sé si logre perdonarlo ha estado toda la semana molestando tengo setenta y dos llamadas que dice de rin pero que resultaron tener la irritante voz de len-miku bajo las escaleras sin encontrar a su hermano, comenzó una larga expedición a su casa mientras hablaba entretenidamente con rin, como si no se hubieran hablado en años, era algo así ya que su amiga se encontraba con fiebre cuando len se encontraba molestándola.

_-oh si yo tampoco le perdonaría siendo tan molesto-declaro mirando de reojo a su hermano_

-¿sabes? El salón quedo muy bien-sonrió ampliamente al recordar como terminaron de decorar

_-¿len hizo algo?-pregunto, volviendo a posar la mirada en su hermano que la miraba con cara de cachorrito_

-si….molestar es hacer algo ¿no?-rin puso los ojos en blanco y le dirigió una mirada asesina a len que se escondió detrás del pequeño gatito que se lamia una pata.

_-…-rin suspiro tratando de calmar su enojo, ¿Qué nunca iba a ayudar en algo? Len ese año había sido muy flojo últimamente-no sirve de nada-_

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas hablaron una hora, mikuo aún no salía de su habitación. Sin escuchar lo que le decía su amiga se preocupó por su hermano, estaba muy callado. Asintiendo como tonta mientras rin le hablaba subió las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su hermano dudando si entrar o no. Se iba a molestar con ella, pero de la preocupación que ella tenía no se contuvo, dio suaves golpes en la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, quizá quería estar solo sin ser molestado, si eso era. Luego de unos cuantos minutos las mejores amigas dejaron de hablar y volvieron a ocuparse de sus cosas, rin debía copiar la tarea del día y miku…miku debía terminar las ecuaciones de matemáticas.<p>

-len para lo único que sirves es para matemáticas-algo en lo que len era muy bueno era en hacer preguntas todo el día pero también en matemáticas, para rin eso era una bendición, su hermano decía que debía dejar de sumar con los dedos pero para ella era más fácil así (igual que yo :3)

-muchas gracias-dijo irónicamente len-voy a darme una ducha-

-si hazlo apestas-dijo tapándose la nariz en broma, len no le hizo caso parecía ofendido-_…-_rin frunció los labios-_creo que me pase-_

* * *

><p>-mikuo-llamo miku desde la puerta sin conseguir respuesta-no te conviertas en otra miku que se encierra en su habitación, tú no eres así…-el silencio continuo agotando la paciencia de miku que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en la habitación de mikuo.<p>

-¡PERVERTIDA!-grito mikuo tirándole una almohada en la cara

-¡¿pervertida yo?!-miku alejo la almohada de su cara-….-un completo silencio se formó entre ambos chicos, miku se sonrojo al ver que mikuo no llevaba remera

-¡si tú!-desesperado busco algo para taparse (oigan no es nada solo está sin remera y en bóxer *¬*) mikuo se sonrojo al notar que su hermana bajo la mirada-¡lo ves eres una pervertida!-

-¡urusai!¡Cúbrete rápido!-miku escondió la mirada entre sus manos (aprovecha que soy buena y te doy una buena vista, aunque yo se lo estoy impidiendo ¿WTF?) pero dejando un pequeño hueco que para su suerte mikuo no noto si no la tacharía de pervertida en serio.

-listo ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fría pero miku no apartaba sus manos, mikuo arqueo una ceja y se acercó a su hermana apartando sus manos, descubriéndola más roja que un tomate.

-¿por…por que no abrías la puerta?-tartamudeo

-_pobrecita la deje nerviosa-_mikuo sonrió tontamente al pensar aquello-no lo sé-

-mmh-bufo inflando sus mejillas, mikuo estiro sus mejillas molestando a miku-ni lo pienses-mikuo entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a acercarse? La verdad es que ni él lo había notado.

-¿Qué cosa?-sonrió malvadamente, miku lo noto ¿Qué tendría en mente su hermano?

-ya sabes lo que digo, no sé por qué te comportas tan raro, pero sabes que la sociedad no lo permitiría-mikuo fingió confusión, y miku se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando sus ojos aqua

-a te refieres a esto…-los labios de mikuo chocaron contra los de miku, miku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendida, eso no era un beso directo pero a una pequeña parte de ella le gusto, mikuo se alejó lentamente abriendo sus ojos (que rápido pasan las cosas n/n)

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>GUAAI! Bueno espero les haya gustado chicas estaba inspirada y además no podía esperar mas necesitaba escribirlo ¡ya! Jeje ewe las dejo y se que es corto pero, hago lo que puedo <strong>**.**

**¿reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

><p><em>-...-su hermano se alejó de ella lentamente abriendo los ojos de igual manera<em>

_..._

_..._

_Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Mikuo se sentía incómodo a simple vista, ¿qué no pensaba decirle algo? Pero claro, que pensaba que le diría "mikuo te amo, llévame al cielo hermanito" pero no, seguramente se enfadaría pero qué clase de insultos le diría, no era capaz de pegarle q él o eso creía._

_-¡BAKA!-sus suposiciones fueron ciertas, lo había insultado, lo extraño fue que también le había dado un puñetazo._

_-¡Itai!-exclamo sobándose la mejilla, miku dijo un par de obscenidades y se fue azotando la puerta-yo no beso tan mal- _

Los últimos dos días había estado algo aturdida, desde aquel "momento" que le había hecho vivir su hermano, no quería ni verle la cara, ¿Como lo haría? Ni él se atrevía, seguramente también se encontraba enojado, claro, luego de que ella le diera un gran puñetazo en su querida mejilla ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Estaba entre la duda de contárselo a rin, después de todo era su mejor amiga, no tenía secretos con ella. Pero sabía cómo era rin eran dos opciones. Uno, quizá emocionarse y gritar "no puedo creerlo tu hermano te beso" y dos, iría a golpearlo y gritar "como te atreves a besar a tu hermana" pero también ella se imaginaba cosas, rin era una caja de sorpresas cuando quería.

También se había olvidado completamente de kaito, no lo pensaba mucho desde que mikuo comenzó a actuar raro...eso es, mikuo sentía celos de hermano eso lo llevo hasta donde llego, pero no tenía mucha lógica aquello, él podía haber hecho algo mejor que besarla y estar en su mente todo el maldito tiempo, ¿Que le sucedía? Acaso su hermano...no, se supone que estamos hablando de su hermano, el niño que cuando era pequeña solía hacerle todo tipo de maldades soportando los regaños de sus padres, pero ¿Por qué soportaba los regaños de sus padres y seguía haciéndolas? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro dejo de pensar en Kaito? ¿Por qué se hacía tantas preguntas a si misma? Estaba confundida, no sabia muy bien en que pensar.

Quería estar relajada, olvidar todo por cinco minutos. Sentía un gran peso encima, pero con una buena ducha ese peso se iría, o eso creía. Giro el grifo y espero a que el agua se templara, se desvistió y entro en la lluvia artificial sintiendo las tibias gotas recorrerle el cuerpo (jeje XDDD) puso la mente en blanco y se relajó.

-mierda-a mikuo los días se le pasaban algo rápido, a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, recordaba ese pequeño beso que había depositado en los finos labios de miku. No lo negaba, quería volver a repetirlo, quitando el golpe que le dio su hermana, y las variadas obscenidades que le había dicho.

Pero... ¿Habría logrado quitar de la cabeza de su hermana a ese estúpido de kaito? Seguro, ella había quedado atormentada con lo sucedido ¿Pero por qué él había reaccionado así? Suponía que miku se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en este momento? De abajo se escuchó un sonido que provenía del baño, la puerta había sido abierta.

-ha-hundió la cara en su mullida almohada, ya sabía la respuesta, su hermana había tomado una ducha. Se sintió pervertido al encontrarse en frente a la puerta y abrirla rápidamente.

-hmm-miku bufo-¿pensabas que me encontrarlas envuelta en una toalla?-entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

-...-mikuo la miro de igual manera

* * *

><p>Si su hermano no se hubiera olvidado que tendrían examen, ella habría tenido tiempo de estudiar y sacar un hermoso diez en el examen. Pero no, al menos su hermano había sacado la misma nota.<p>

-_cabeza hueca-_len sabía perfectamente que su hermana en este momento lo estaba maldiciendo-¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?!-

-¡ya cálmate! ¡Olvida eso, no es la primera vez que desapruebas un examen! Además nos darán otra oportunidad-recordó tratando de calmarla

-…supongo que tienes razón-suspiro, miro a su hermano y esbozo una sonrisa-perdona-

-_bipolar-_pensó len con un tic en el ojo-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-

-son las cinco de la tarde ¿y ya piensas en comida?-len asintió con una sonrisa-hombres, su estómago es como un pozo sin fondo-

-….-rin dirigió su mirada a su hermano que seguía sonriendo-je-

-tsk-exclamo tomando su celular y sacándole una foto a la cara de len, sorprendiendo al chico

-¿Qué haces?-rin volvió a mirar a su hermano

-no tengo ninguna foto tuya-sin escuchar las preguntas de su hermano camino a su habitación-_es tan lindo, pero ¿Qué cosas pienso? ¿Por qué….tengo estos pensamientos?-_

* * *

><p>-¿Quién era ese chico?-luka lo miro de reojo molesta<p>

-no es de tu incumbencia-contesto

-_luka, siempre tan fría-_pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-no entiendo como no te llama este cuerpo tan sensual-

-¿baka da na?-luka le lanzo una mirada fría a su primo-deja de molestar…-

-…-luka suspiro, se adelantó dejando a luki detrás de ella-sabes de mis sentimientos, ¿podrías…aunque sea aceptarlos?-

-…-luka se detuvo en seco miro a luki por encima del hombro-sé que te duele, pero…trata de olvidarme-

Luki pudo ver una clase de tristeza en la mirada de luka, ¿acaso sentía lastima por él? ¿Podría olvidarla de verdad?

-como tú quieras, tratare de olvidarte, solo para que no sigas odiándome-luki busco alguna señal de sorpresa, pero solo encontró un lindo rostro sin expresión alguna.

Él solo sonrió, si eso era lo que ella quería lo haría, buscaría a la próxima chica que se le cruce en el camino, solo para que su prima deje de odiarlo. Se adelantó dejando a luka atrás, la chica solo miraba a su primo alejarse, sabía que eso era lo mejor, no quería lastimarlo, solo quería que él fuera feliz, con un amor prohibido y no correspondido ¿Quién podría ser feliz? Aun recordaba el día en que ese niño cruzo la puerta de su casa con su padre, nunca supo lo que su madre había hablado con su tío, estaba tan concentrada jugando con ese niño que los olvido completamente.

_-hija ve a jugar con luki-dijo su madre la niña tomo a su primo de la mano y caminaron a su habitación, ella se sentó en su cama tomando una de sus muñecas y un cepillo para peinarla, el niño solo miraba concentrado en lo que hacía su pequeña prima_

_-es la primera vez que nos vemos-hablo luki-aunque la última vez que te vi eras un bebe-_

_-¿y por qué hace mucho que no nos vemos?-pregunto la niña sin dejar de cepillar a la muñeca_

_-bueno…me había mudado a Osaka-dijo sentándose al lado de su prima_

_-¿de verdad? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es igual de lindo que Tokio? ¿Cómo era tu escuela? ¿Tenías muchos amigos? ¿Tienes novia?...-interrogo la pequeña niña sin dejar responder a luki_

_-__**esta niña es muy preguntona**__-pensó con un tic en el ojo-¿oye cómo es que te llamas?-_

_-¿Qué?¿no recuerdas mi nombre?-luki meneo la cabeza_

_-cuando naciste tus padres aun no tenían un nombre para ti-dijo luki-me dijeron que les recomiende un nombre pero no se quizá tienes otro nombre al que yo elegí-_

_-¿Qué nombre elegiste?-pregunto con intriga la pequeña niña de ojos celestes_

_-arale-dijo sonriente el niño_

_-¿eso es un nombre? Esperaba algo mejor, me llamo luka-respondió luka_

_-luka….no es nada mal-sonrió al igual que su prima-¿tienes algo divertido para jugar?-_

_-si, ven juguemos a "corre que te atrapo"-luka comenzó a perseguir a luki hasta llegar a la sala donde el padre de luki ya no estaba solo estaba su madre tomando un te_

_-tía ¿Dónde está mi padre?-la mujer lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa, luka vio una maleta que sostenía su madre_

_-nee ¿mama de quien es esa maleta?-pregunto acercándose a su madre_

_-es de luki el vivirá con nosotras-la niña se sorprendió, su primo no parecía sorprendido, ¿acaso él ya lo sabía?_

¿Cómo era posible que recordara eso? Apenas seis años, y a pesar de los años lo seguía recordando, quizá para ella era un recuerdo imborrable, aquella noticia le había gustado mucho, pero claro no había predicho que ese niño se enamorara de ella y se lo confesara en su cumpleaños quitándole su primer beso y regalándole un precioso colgante, el mismo colgante que llevaba puesto en ese instante. Llevo sus manos hasta tocar esa pequeña flor de plata con un pequeño diamante. Suspiro, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-miku-llamo su hermano miku lo miro-hablas mucho-

-¡no he dicho nada!-gruño miku dejando su bebida

-lo se-dijo mikuo-solo quería molestar a mi linda hermanita-

-hmm-bufo miku sonrojada, había estado toda la tarde mirándola fijamente, sin despegar la mirada

-miku-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿puedo volver a darte un beso?-pidio sin despegar su mirada

-no-respondio fría

-¡si! Eres tan buena hermanita-mikuo camino hacia su hermana quedando a escasos centímetros

-¡dije que no henta!-miku golpeo a su hermano fuertemente-¡BAKA!-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! ¿Cómo les anda? Ah, espero les haya gustado el capitulo lo hice con todo mi….mis dedos (?) nwnU jeje me di cuenta de que los capítulos son demasiado cortos espero este no sea tan corto… sin nada mas que decir me despido las quiero mucho chicas!<strong>

**¿reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

**-conciencia-**

* * *

><p>Una helada noche en la que todos dormirían calentitos en sus camas, las familias disfrutarían una linda cena, la noche seria tranquila y silenciosa, pero en la casa de los hatsune era todo lo contrario...<p>

-¡¿Piensas dormir aquí?!-no pasaba ni un momento sin alejarse de ella

-si...tranquila no te violare-dijo con alegría-pero si quieres...-

-¡Ni pensarlo, BAKA!-le proporcionó un golpe a mikuo

-esa es mi onee-chan, debes saber defenderte ante pervertidos-felicito

-¡Pervertidos como tú!-miku lo pateó fuera de la habitación-no dormirás conmigo ni pensarlo-

-...-mikuo suspiro volviendo a su habitación

-descarado...al fin salió-dijo para si miku, se lanzó a su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas. Varios minutos pasaron y la luz del pasillo seguía brillando molestando a los ojos que trataban de dormir-grr, mikuo apaga la p**a luz-mikuo apareció por la puerta mirándola con enojo

-cuida tu lenguaje onee-chan-sonrió arrogante, la luz dejo de molestar y cerro sus ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Un sonido abrumador, algo cálido golpear su cuello, cosquillas en el estómago y algo pesado encima, miro al aparato que emitía el sonido más irritante, con un simple golpe el aparato dejo de molestar. Lanzó un largo suspiro y miro al joven que se encontraba encima de ella, lo cálido en su cuello era el aliento del chico, las cosquillas en el estómago eran a causa de su traviesa mano que había levantado su remera y había quedado ahí, lo pesado...era su hermano ¿cómo había entrado? (por la puerta ¬_¬)

-...-golpeo su cabeza despacio con tal de no lastimarlo, sin éxito alguno trato de despertarlo moviéndose ella, pero no había forma de despertarlo.

-hmm-exclamo el somnoliento mikuo-¿Miku? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

-¿Eh? ¿Tu habitación? Esta es MI habitación-declaro

-no mira bien, es MI habitación-miku miro detenidamente

-...¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?-pregunto tallándose un ojo

-parece que a tu conciencia le gustó-dijo arrogante

-**obvio que si**-miku se sonrojo-**¿acaso eres ciega? Admito que Kaito también es hermoso pero este...-**miku interrumpió-_es mi hermano...-_se recordó

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto su hermana no le quitaba la vista de encima

-betsuni*-respondió-quítate de encima-mikuo suspiro, poso sus brazos a un lado del rostro de miku-¿Que...?-mikuo se acercó sin dejarla terminar, apoderándose de sus labios.

-lo siento, debía hacerlo-pensó que Miku le golpearía o diría algún insultó.

-está bien-dijo miku con una sonrisa cálida, mikuo se sorprendió-pero...llegaremos tarde a clases-

Mikuo se hizo a un lado de miku dejándola ir. Miku camino a su habitación, ella tambien había quedado sorprendida con lo que dijo, solo que no lo demostró.

-**atrevidos me gustan más**-miku bufo-_cállate-_regañó a su atrevida mente

Saco su uniforme del placar, se vistió y bajo al comedor. Preparo su desayuno y él de su hermano que estaba en la ducha. Cuando acabaron, miku tomo su mochila y espero a su hermano.

-¿Listo?-pregunto miku con la mano el picaporte

-hai-respondió su hermano. Caminó a la escuela el silencio invadía el ambienté, pero era un silencio cómodo-¿Y kaito?-

-bien, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente ¿Y tus novias? ¿Saben que tienen cuernos?-mikuo soltó una risa sin dejar de mirar hacia delante

-mira...-señalo a una chica de cabello rubio con una coleta al costado

-¿Eh?... ¡NERU!-la nombrada se dio vuelta y miku corrió hasta ella, Neru la saludo amistosamente

-¡miku!-miku abrazo a Neru con fuerza sin dejar que respiré-me salidas como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes-

-lo sé pero es que soy así- sonrió

-¡hola! yo también estoy aquí-saludo mikuo

-tú a nadie le importas-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-...si claro...yo a Neru le gusto-las chicas comenzaron a reír

-...aun no lo sabe..-decía entre carcajadas Neru

-...es un idiota...-decía miku en igual estado abrazando su estómago

-O.O-mikuo no entendía nada pero prefirió dejarlas felices.

Las amigas hablaron sin parar hasta llegar a su salón y sentarse en sus asientos correspondientes, minutos después entraron los gemelos. Miku agradeció que rin no estaba enfadada por la nota del día anterior, seguramente len la había callado.

* * *

><p>Las clases se pasaban muy aburridas, le gustaba historia pero hoy estaban algo pesadas.<p>

-_que aburrimiento, que nada genial me va a ocurrir hoy-_echo la cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose a Gumi, la chica tenía una mirada extraña-_gumi...-_negó con la cabeza, gumi tenía ojos dibujados en los párpados, algo mal echo...pero valía que el profesor no la descubra.

-¡permiso!-miku miro hacia al frente

-_¡¿na…nani?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!-_miku palideció, tomo su carpeta y la levanto al estilo muralla china (como yo cuando era pequeña :3) para que mikuo no la viera

-vengo por miku-dijo sonriente, el profesor lo miro furioso

-Miku Hatsune-llamo serio y enderezado

-ha…hai-exclamo miku levantándose con torpeza visible y con el rostro todo rojo, el profesor señalo a su hermano_-¡baka!-_camino con el fuera del salón

-miku yo…-(kawaii miku, kawaii ¬¸¬)abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¿Por qué esa reacción tan de repente onee-chan?-

* * *

><p>-mmh-len recibió un papelito con un dibujito algo cursi-<em>"¿Qué crees? Soy Rin" ¿es en serio?-<em>len volvió hacia su hermana y la miro con un tic en el ojo.

-_sigue leyendo idiota-_como si con una mirada se entendieran len siguió leyendo lo que su hermana había escrito

-"_no sé qué preguntar me olvide completamente lo que iba a decir…"no puedo creerlo-_golpeo su frente con su mano-"_ah si todavía no eh visto como han decorado el salón…¡LUEGO LLEVAME PARA VERLO"-_al lado de la oración había una carita furiosa de rin-_es una idiota-_sintio un aura asesina detrás suyo

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué mikuo había salido así tan de repente? Seguro era un tema personal, no debía meterse, pero de alguna forma le intrigaba. Sintió que era observado, miro al frente, la profesora se había dado cuenta de su distracción.

-Megurine ¿Qué anda haciendo en las nubes?-la profesora parecía ser amable para los que la veian a simple vista pero a todos los alumnos los tenia cortitos, para luki era como un demonio

-betsuni-respondió sin prestarle atención, varias chicas lanzaron suspiros enamorados, el para las chicas un "caballero" pero en realidad ninguna lo conocía a la perfección solo su prima y la "pequeña" miku, así la llamaba él.

-¡¿Qué, qué?!….pense que ibas a llamarme para…para-miku balbuceo, su hermano le había explicado la situación, pero no se esperaba que su hermana le diera un beso.

-¿para darte un beso? No niña-miku inflo sus mejillas-¡kawaii!-

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

**LLEVO MUCHO APURO EEH…ESTE NOS LEEMOS ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SAYONARA**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

**-conciencia-**

* * *

><p>-¡Kawaii!-<p>

-¿Ka...wai?-exclamo miku siendo jalada de las mejillas por su hermano-_¿Tanto le gustan mis mejillas?-_

Mikuo tironeo un poco mas hasta volver a la realidad y explicarle el motivo por el cual la había sacado de clases. El motivo era que...en parte si iba a besarla, pero primero debía explicarle la situación.

-mikuo deja de dar vueltas-ordeno, para que su hermano le explicara que era lo que sucedía

-si bueno es que...-

...

...

-¡¿NANI?!-miku se sobresaltó, mikuo palideció-¡¿Me sacas de clases por eso?!-regaño asustando a su hermano

-bueno es que...-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como si de un niño se tratase, miku no pudo aguantar reír-¿Eh?-la risa de miku a mikuo le pareció muy tierna, era suave y divertida, tanto le gustaba que sonrió.

Sono la campana y una multitud de estudiantes salieron de los salones.

-ya te dije que si-dijo len de lejos siendo perseguido por su hermana-¿Por qué lo preguntas tantas veces?-

-quiero asegurarme de que no mientes...ademas-hizo una pausa-_maldita sea ¿Que voy a hacer? Rin ahora mismo no tienes excusa, solo dile que necesitas hablar con él y luego te inventas algo-_bajo la mirada sin saber que hacer solo dijo lo que pensó

-ademas...-dijo len para que continuara

-ademas...-levanto la vista pero al hacerlo se sonrojo-necesito hablar contigo-lo dijo casi en un susurró, un susurró que len pudo escuchar.

-...-guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió a donde se encontraban miku y mikuo.

-_¿Que voy a hacer? Aun no estoy lista, debí esperar un poco, pero algo se me ocurrirá estoy segura-_se animo a si misma en sus pensamientos

-¿No vienes?-pregunto tirándose hacia ella.

-...hai-respondió al instante llegando al lado de su hermano

-nee onee-chan-miku arqueo la ceja-¿Sientes el ambiente?-miku miro a len y a rin

-que tu seas incestuoso no quiere decir que todos lo sean-dijo miku con furia

-ba...¡baka!-exclamo con un tic en el ojo

-moshi, moshi miku-chan-saludo kaito posando su mano sobre el hombro de miku

-que irritante-dijo mikuo al reconocer la voz

-¿Te gustaría tener otra cita conmigo el sábado?-miku abrió la boca para contestar pero su hermano la interrumpió

-lo siento shion pero no ira-dijo rodeando el cuello de miku con su brazo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con intriga kaito, miku sonrió, sabia que su hermano no tendría nada para decir, o eso creía.

-esta castigada-a miku se le borro la sonrisa

-¿Tan mayor y portándose mal?-dijo con una sonrisa que irritó mas a mikuo

-al contrario, ella no es mayor, apenas y es una loli de gran tamaño-dijo tirando de las mejillas de miku

-bueno como tu digas mikuo, nos vemos loli de gran tamaño nos vemos cuñado-miku se sonrojo y mikuo le lanzó una mirada asesina

-nos vemos gran idiota-hizo un gesto de mano amable-ojala te pise un camión-

-mikuo ¡Baja el dedo!-ordenó

-¿Que cosa esto?-dijo mostrándole su dedo de en medio-para ti significa te amo-dijo con una sonrisa

-miku-llamo rin

-rin-dijo tratando de soltarse de su hermano sin lograrlo

-¿Por que están tan juntitos?-pregunto rin recibiendo una mirada asesina de mikuo-lo sentimos, no volveremos a preguntar-

-¿Sentimos? ¿Volveremos? ¡Tú fuiste la que preguntó y me metes a mí!-discutió len

-_hace rato ambos tenían un aura de rosas-_murmuró siendo escuchado solo por miku

-hola, ¿Que hacen?-pregunto neru llamando la atención de los cuatro

-betsuni, creo que será mejor que me valla con Luki, el pobre esta muy deprimido-dijo arrastrando a miku-miku tu tambien vienés-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-mikuo le susurro algo a mikuo, al parecer algo que la hizo enfadar

-¡Discúlpate!-ordeno señalando a neru

-ni siquiera sabe lo que dije ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-neru-llamo miku, la chica la miró con cierta intriga-dijo que no quiere que me junte con p***s-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!-reclamo, miku señalo a neru, tenia un aura oscura, sus ojos ardían en fuego

-mírala, cobrara venganza-era increíble como una chica se enfurecía con solo decirle p**a

-¡Y tu, maldito p**o lolicon, spice, ve a revolcarte con tus p****s!-grito furiosa

-¿Que carajos es spice?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo, ambas chicas levantaron la mano haciéndola un puño, bajándola hasta la altura de su pecho y con escena de fuego (bien cómico) dijeron a unísono:

-solo nosotras las mujeres lo sabemos-rin apareció detrás de ambas muchachas asintiendo

-...lo que ustedes digan-dijo girando sobre sus talones-me voy a buscar algunas lolitas con luki-

-¡Mikuo no baka!-dijo miku con el seño fruncido

* * *

><p>-oye luki-llamo a su desanimado amigo-anímate, el mundo esta repleto de chicas-<p>

-pero ninguna como ella-dijo enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas

-y...¿Quien es ella? ¿La conozco?-luki se sobresaltó, se levantó y recupero su ánimo.

-tú lo dijiste amigo el mundo esta repleto de chicas ¡Oye!-llamo a una chica de segundo año que recién pasaba

-¿s-si?-exclamo asustada

-hagamos el amor-aún mas asustada la chica abofeteó a luki y se alejo corriendo

-¡Jaja! Idiota-mikuo poso su mano en la espalda de luki-búscate una de tu edad-

-mira quien lo dice-bromeó

-la doctora corazón a tu servició-bromeó de igual manera sacándole una sonrisa a luki

* * *

><p>-vamos, apresúrate-ordeno rin a len<p>

-no tengo ganas de verlo ¿Por que debo apresurarme?-rin tomo su mano, emocionada lo obligó a ir más rápido

-¡Sugoi*!-dijo corriendo por la gran pista de baile que habían armado, reviso la decoración, la forma en que las mesas estaban acomodadas de forma en que se pudiera caminar, la lista de los grupos organizados por mikuo y dos estudiantes más.

-rin ¿Que era eso que necesitabas decirme?-pregunto con cierta intriga

-...-rin dio un largo suspiro y se acercó quedando a una distancia algo lejana de su hermano-a pesar de que no hayas hecho nada, solo sostener cajas o molestar agradezco que hayas intentado ayudar en mi ausencia-hizo una pausa-miku me contó, que habías molestado pero que tambien habías ayudado a organizar varias cosas, te esforzaste mucho en la decoración sin tener la más pálida idea de como se decora...bueno era solo eso-len sonrió

-creí que dirías otra cosa-len se acercó lentamente a ella

-¿Qué...cosa?-pregunto retrocediendo

-no lo se, eres muy reservada, tal vez...me dirías quien te gusta-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al chocar contra una de las mesas

-nunca se lo diría a nadie, solo a miku-dijo asustada

-¿Miku acaso lo sabe?-pregunto jugando con uno de los cortos cabellos de rin

-no...no lo sabe-trato de poner una actitud sería pero al tener a len tan cerca no pudo

-¿Y por qué no lo sabe?-pregunto volviéndose a los ojos celestes de su hermana

-no...-bajo la cabeza con tal de no quedar hipnotizada por los ojos de len-_no puedo decírselo_-susurro pero len no la escuchó.

-len, rin ¿Están aquí?-la voz de miku se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta, len se aparto de rin.

-si miku-chan estamos aquí-dijo len, miku abrió la puerta

-que bueno que los encuentro debemos volver a clase-dijo feliz tomando de la mano a rin que había salido de su shock.

-hai-dijo len siguiéndolas a ambas

-...-rin volteo hacia len, tenia una mirada sádica que asusto a la pobre chica_-¡Satánico! ¡Sádico!-_

-rin recuerda que dentro de unos dias será la fiesta-dijo miku sin soltarla-trata de no tardar mucho en vestirte-

-tú tardas mucho más que yo-reclamo rin

-oh claro que no, no digas mentiras-hizo un gesto de mano

-oigan se tardaron mucho-dijo gumi aún con marcas de bolígrafo en los párpados.

-¿Donde dormiste gumi?-pregunto incrédula miku

-en el vestidor de los hombres-dijo contenta-miku, tu hermano es todo un hombre-

-dios mío-dijo rin deslizando su mano por su rostro.

-vamos entremos a clase antes de que kiyoteru llegue-dijo len apareciendo detrás.

Los cuatro entraron al salón y detrás de ellos un triste profesor. En medio de la clase mikuo volvió a aparecer.

-oye kiyoteru...-el chico miró a su profesor sin ánimos

-_¡Que molesto!-_miku se estiró en su asiento con ambos brazos a los costados, una risa irritante para ella, melodiosa para todas las chicas (excepto gumi, rin y neru) y tentadora para los chicos se escucho por todo el salón de clases.

-¿Que te sucedió?te abandonaron-se burlo sosteniendo su estomago (si, a mikuo se le cae el estomago señoritas, un nuevo dato a la personalidad de mikuo)

-no te burles, mi novia me ha dejado-mikuo paro sus carcajadas mirándole con lastima

-...-a mikuo se le hicieron agua los ojos-esto es...¡Desastroso!-

-¡lo se!-dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos (pobre kiyoteru *voz robótica* :|)

_-¡¿Nande?! ¡Demo!...no puedo creerlo ¡¿Qué carajos hace mikuo abrazando a kiyoteru?!-_palideció mirando como algunas chicas se acercaban para consolar a kiyoteru...y de pasó abrazar a su hermano y pellizcarle el trasero, haciendo que este de un saltito**-¡perras! ¡Aléjense de de él!-**obligada por suconciencia,dando fuertes pisoteadas sé dirigió hacia ellos obteniendo la atención de todos los alumnos que miraban con enojo a mikuo.

Entre el amontonamiento de las compañeras de miku abrazándolo y pellizcándole el trasero, casi que ni podía respirar. Miku parecía no tener tanta dificultad, las chicas que estaban mas cerca de mikuo le lanzaron miradas como diciendo que no la dejarían pasar y las que estaban pegadas a él le lanzaron miradas arrogantes con una mezcla de mirada asesina, lo que aumento la furia de la menor de los hermanos Hatsune.

-¡Miku tambien vienés a consolar a kiyoteru!-dijo sonriendo olvidando por completó a las pervertidas niñas de dieciséis años.

-onii-tan-un aura de rosas pareció verse entre ambos cuando miku se lanzo a los brazos de mikuo quitando de su camino a sus calentonas compañeras-recuerda que eres solo mío, no quiero verte con nadie mas que no sea yo-

-oh eso es...-hablo uno de los chicos con los ojos iluminados

-el clásico amor fraternal entre hermanos-terminó otro por el chico anterior con los ojos de igual manera, varias chicas de las que no pertenecían al club de fans de mikuo dieron un suspiro ante tal escena, otros chicos bufaron, sobre todo las fangirls.

-¡ha!-exclamo una desviando la vista.

-¡Eso esta estrictamente prohibido!-dijo otra haciéndole frente a uno de los muchachos

-¡Otakus como los detesto!-(¡disculpa!)gruñó entre dientes una chica de cabello castaño y ojos violáceos (préstenle atención a esta es una perra ahno)-Hatsune aléjate de él-ordenó señalando a la chica

-¿Eh?-exclamo confundida miku

-vamos, vamos camina a tu asiento niña-ordenó la amiga de esta.

-jaja, miku tiene el derecho de abrazarme ya que...es mi hermana-de cierta forma a miku le desagrado eso. Las otras chicas cerraron la boca al escuchar a mikuo-por cierto kiyoteru...eres un viejo pero espero con ansías ser tío de tu hijo-

-a tu salón mikuo-el chico se retiro con una sonrisa-y ustedes ¡Sentados!-

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron de lo mas normal, neru y miku se la pasaron hablando de la fiesta, rin y len no cruzaban mirada alguna, Luki acosaba de vez en cuando a la primer chica que le pase de cerca, Luka estuvo dos recesos seguidos en biblioteca, y gumi...gumi comía dulces junto a los kagamine.<p>

A la salida, miku se despidió de todos sus amigos, espero a su hermano junto con neru, que juntas comían unos dulces de fresa que les regalo gumi.

-ya llego por quien lloraban-mikuo apareció detrás de ambas

-¿Llorar? ¿por ti?-se burlo neru y Miku río

-¿Que haces tú aqui? Vete a tu cueva-neru grupo y miku le miro con enojo.

-¿Que fue eso miku?-pregunto sonriendo como niño al que le acaban de dar un regalo.

-¿De que hablas?-fingió confusión, ya sabia a lo que iba

-de el abrazó-intento abrazarla por detrás, sin embargo ella fue mas ágil y lo esquivo.

-oh eso, nada solo quería alejar a mis hermosas, calentonas, pervertidas compañeras mías-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-oigan, me vinieron a recoger-dijo neru saludando solo a Miku. Corrió hasta un chico de cabello marrón y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Quien es él?-pregunto mikuo

-el novio de neru ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?-miro con mirada pícara a mikuo dándole un codazo

-claro que no...estaría celoso si ella fueras tú-dijo con sinceridad

-¡¿Que...que dices?! ¡BAKA!-regañó. Mikuo se dispuso al baño para darse una ducha ni bien llegaron a su casa, miku tomo su carpeta y abrió en el apartado de historia.

* * *

><p>-...-suspiro de alivio al terminar<p>

-yo te ayudo ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?-pregunto con una toalla alrededor del cuello y el cabello despeinado

-**no digas engañándote, te encanta-**hablo su conciencia-_supongo que tienes razon, es muy guapo-_se respondio-**no solo es guapo, es sexi, travieso, pervertido, ¿Me pregunto si será bueno en la cama?-**miku se cayo de espaldas (literalmente)-_¿Eres mi conciencia? O solo te equivocas te de espíritu, yo no me hago esa clase de preguntas, pero...debo admitir que tambien me lo pregunto...-_se tildó un rato hasta que reaccionó estallando en un grito-¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Yo no soy esta, no, no lo soy, no soy pervertida sal de mi cuerpo espíritu del mal!-

-nii-chan ¿Con quien hablas?-miku se sonrojó

-¡¿Y tú desde cuando estas aquí?!-lo tomo del cuello de su playera acercándolo-¡Demasiado cerca!-

-¿Por que estas tan desesperada?-pregunto con cierto miedo.

-yo no estoy desesperada ¿Quien es la desesperada? ¿Hablas de mi? ¡Ha! No estoy desesperada-se cruzo de brazos, suspiro ya no lo aguantaba-¡Lo siento, pero no lo aguanto más!-

-¿Qué...?-era la segunda vez en el dia, ¿Lo habría conseguido? Estaba en el suelo con su hermana encima besándola con pasión, pasión algo tierna ya que ella nunca en su vida había besado con salvajismo a nadie, es más nunca había besado a nadie.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Se merecen que el capitulo sea largo, solo que, me cabreé un poco, porque el maldito celular decidió apagarse y perdí todo el final del capítulo, tuve que volver a escribir todo desde la parte en que mikuo dice "ba...¡baka!" si desde esa parte este bueno...nos leemos y las quiero muxo muxo...3 ah, si no actualice es por que cierta personita que la llamo "mamá" ¡NO ME DEJA USAR LA LAPTOP! Y ademas fui a una fiesta de dos dias con algunos de mis familiares y los aproveche para escribir este capitulo y el final que es el dieciocho, asi es debo volver al instituto y ademas no puedo escribir ya que estaré muy ocupada, por eso esta historia la subí en verano es mucho mas fácil.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18 Final

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Luego de algunos días de risas, besos y llantos, llego el día de la fiesta. La emoción rondaba el colegio, muchos estudiantes hablaban sobre eso, otros solo escuchaban, y había algunos a los que parecía no interesarles el tema. Pero ella, ella si que sentía una emoción sobrenatural a pesar de que casi todo el trabajo lo habían hecho los que ayudaban quería que la noche llegara.<p>

-¿Que vestido usaras?-pregunto una chica de cabellos verdes.

-no voy a decirlo-dijo ella con tono de sorpresa, la peli verde entendía muy bien, quería que fuera sorpresa, al igual que Miku. Se notaba que eran mejores amigas, siempre se proponían lo mismo, lo único que esperaba era que no se vistieran de igual manera.

-eres misteriosa Rin, pero creo que eso esta bien-dijo Gumi posando su dedo índice en su mejilla.

-no lo se pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, no quiero resaltar entre los demás pero me prometí que seria una sorpresa.

-¿Y Len?-pregunto cambiando el tema

-no lo se tampoco me preguntes, hace dias que no cruzamos palabra alguna-dijo con tono apagado. Ambas entraron a clases sentándose en su nuevo lugar. Dos dias atrás, habían cambiado de lugares con un sorteó, para suerte de Rin, Len se encontraba en la primera fila cerca de la puerta y ella con vista a la ventana en la ultima fila. Gumi se encontraba en el centro en la quinta fila, Miku cerca del escritorio del profesor en la tercer fila y Neru a su lado.

-_me hace bien que Neru se encuentre a mi lado, últimamente Arale (el nombre que eligió Luki para Luka) no me quita la mirada de encima, pero no es cualquier mirada es como si me estuviera clavando mil cuchillos a la vez en la espalda, lo bueno es que el próximo año Mikuo ya no estará aquí y esas malditas de su club de fans se podrían ir bien a la-_una apagada voz dijo su nombré.

-Miku-era Luka aferrada al marco de la puerta ella le miro y Luka le hizo una gesto de mano para que fuera hacia ella.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto al encontrarse en frente de ella.

-toma-dijo entregándole un recipiente con una nota.

-_"¡baka! Olvidaste pedirme tu almuerzo cabeza hueca"-_hizo un gesto de enojo y tomo el recipiente con onigiri dentro-gracias Luka-san pero...¿Por que no me lo entregó él?-

-dijo que estaba ocupado, se lo entregó a Luki y Luki me lo entregó a mí-Miku asintió con una sonrisa que se borro al instante

-Luka-san ¿Que te sucede? Te noto algo apagada y luces triste-dijo ella agachando la cabeza para quedar con los ojos tristes de Luka

-betsuni-dijo apartando la mirada

-mmh, eres igual a Luki-dijo con una renovada sonrisa

-volveré a mis clases-dijo marchándose y entrando en uno de los salones

-_es increíble que tenga mi edad, la primera vez que la vi creía que era mayor que yo, pero resultaba ser de mi edad. Que lastima que este en el salón 5-C si no seriamos grandes amigas_-sonrió adentrándose a clases y sentándose en su respectivo lugar.

-buenos dias alumnos, Kagamine arréglese la camiseta, parece que hubiera estado con una chica-dijo Kiyoteru acomodándose los lentes.

-eso es algo bueno-dijo él tirándose hacia su hermana que velozmente desvío la mirada sonrojada. Kiyoteru bufo, ese seria un largo día junto con una larga noche.

-Kiyoteru-senpai-llamo Neru con semblante serio-¿Usted estará en la fiesta?-Kiyoteru asintió levemente escuchando varios quejidos.

-no tiren sus lápices y sigan con la tarea del día anterior-ordeno frunciendo el seño.

-no podemos jugar a algo-pregunto tímida una chica de la primer fila.

-Si juguemos al cuarto oscuro, donde,los chicos deben desvestir a las chicas-dijo otro de la tercer fila con malicia asustando a la chica.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!-dijo Mikuo azotando la puerta con furia.

-ay, no puede ser ¿que clase de broma es esta? ¿acaso tiene permiso para salir todo el tiempo de clases?-dijo Miku alzando los brazos

-oh, Mikuo-kun ha venido a salvarnos de estas bestias-dijo Arale con aura de rosas

-no a ti si pueden desvestirte pero a mi linda Miku no-dijo amenazante, intimidando a todos los chicos.

-ejem-tosió Kiyoteru con molestia

-oh a Kiyoteru tampoco la desvistas es muy inocente-dijo enfadando aún mas a Kiyoteru

-nadie le ha dado permiso para salirse de clases Hatsune-dijo Kiyoteru

-oh cállate-grito Len-él hace la historia más divertida-

-¿De que historia hablas?-pregunto Rin

-no lo sé-se encogió de hombros-solo me imagino una historia algo asi como "la noche en que nos convertimos en amantes de la noche y nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno"-dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia sus costados

-es un título muy largo que tal algo como "noche"-dijo fugazmente Arale

-eso es muy corto idiota-dijo Gumi

-entonces inventa uno tú-reprocho Arale

-**maldita perra **¡Ojala te pise un camión!-alzo la voz golpeando su asiento-ejem, que tal "La llama de la esperanza"-dijo Gumi (le hago publicidad a esa tan maravillosa historia jeje al que lea esto en algún futuro XDD)

-es un muy buen titulo, ademas seria una muy buena historia y tendría como pareja principal a Miku y a Len-dijo un chico de atrás

-¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dices?-dijo Len con curiosidad

-hacen buena pareja-dijo Rin con desinterés

-eso ni pensarlo-dijo Mikuo frunciendo el seño

-da igual ya esta hecho-dijeron Miku, Rin y Len al unísono

-lo se-dijo con aura triste

-ouh, tranquilo podremos crear nuestra propia historia juntos Mikuo-kun-dijo Arale corriendo hacia él

-aléjate de mi dementor, espectro patonus-dijo apuntándola con el dedo

-¡Patronus imbecil!-dijeron Neru y Kiyoteru

-¿Kiyoteru?-ha Mikuo se le llenaron los ojos de agua-has herido mis sentimientos al decirme imbecil-

-no lo siento no quise cruzar la linea solo es ¡Que no tengo paciencia contigo tarado!-dijo con semblante furioso

-¡te denunciare!-dijo señalando acusadoramente en posición fetal.

-Mikuo basta ¡Vuelve a tu clase!-ordeno Miku incorporándose y apuntando la puerta

-si mami-dijo para salir obedientemente por la puerta

-¡Y usted deje el masoquismo y vuelva a la realidad!-grito a Kiyoteru que rápidamente volvió al estado de profesor normal, gruñón, sin paciencia y terco que era.

-si lo siento mamá, digo hatsune-chan-dijo volviéndose a acomodar los lentes. Varios estudiantes rieron en voz baja, algunos soltaron carcajadas pero recibieron miradas asesinas de Gumi, Neru y Len.

* * *

><p>El dia paso rápido para algunos de la clase 5-A como Neru, Miku y algunos otros, lento para Rin, Arale y las fangirls y normal para Gumi, Len y el resto de los estudiantes.<p>

-no hay nadie viéndonos ¿Verdad?-pregunto en el armario de gimnasia

-somos muy escurridizos-dijo ella

-no quisiera que mi hermana me viera-dijo él acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura para luego besarla con salvajismo y sin sentimiento alguno.

_-¿Donde se metió?-_se pegunto hasta escuchar un sonido que provenía de el armario del gimnasio-_seguro es una pareja, pero deben saber que aquí no se hacen maldades_-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el armario abriendo las puertas

-¿Que es esto?-dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, él se separó de la chica rápidamente

* * *

><p>-Mikuo ¿A donde me llevas?-dijo con los ojos vendados.<p>

-tranquila ya llegamos-dijo el empujándola por detrás

-¿Al menos me dices a dónde iremos?-pregunto

-velo por ti misma-dijo desatando el nudo del pañuelo-es muy romántico estar aquí-

-¿En la azotea?-dijo ella tirándose hacia Mikuo

-hieres mis sentimientos-dijo el escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-estas muy sensible hoy-dijo ella mirándole-pareces mujer antes de tener la regla, ¿Eres mujer?-

-¿Quieres averiguarlos?-dijo con maldad recibiendo un golpe de parte de Miku

-¡Baka! Claro que no-negó frunciendo el seño-no quiero desilusionarme-

-desde cuando eres tan...así-dijo sobándose el golpe

-desde que tu me arruinaste la infancia con esa chica de intercambio-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-aún la recuerdas ¿como era su nombre?-dijo con una mano en la barbilla

-Maria, venia de España-dijo ella

-oh si lo recuerdo era mayor que yo-dijo señalándose

-solo tenia un año más que tú-dijo Miku-mejor me voy, esto no es nada romántico-

-¿Quieres que lo haga romántico?-pregunto pícaramente

-¡Mikuo no BAKA!-gritó ella furiosa-deja de decir estupideces-

-claro, vete pero yo se una cosa-dijo Mikuo para ser observado por su hermana-mueres por besarme en este momento-

-ja-exclamo marchándose tras la puerta-_es un idiota-_

* * *

><p>-te estas convirtiendo en el siguiente Mikuo, hermanito-dijo Rin arrogante-estas en los primeros pasos de spice, tu eres su primer victima Yuka-<p>

-¿De que habla Len? Tu dijiste que me amabas, ¿De verdad eres un spice?-dijo la nombrada de cabello corto

-oh vas adelantado, eso quiere decir que ella no es tu primer victima, si no que hay otras muchas más, probablemente no te acuerdas su nombre, no, los spice no le preguntan el nombre a su presa ¿O me equívoco? ¿Sabia tu nombre yuka?-yuka asintio-oh vaya hasta que te dignas en preguntar, eres increíble hermano-

-me retiro Rin-san-dijo yuka marchándose a paso rápido observada por ambos gemelos

-idiota, es una niña-regaño

-¡tú la vez como una niña porque tiene mas pecho que tú!-susurro de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo

-¿me estas diciendo plana? Has cruzado la linea cara de uke-dijo golpeándolo en el pecho

-si te estoy diciendo plana-dijo enfadando más a Rin que aumento su fuerza en los golpes-plana, plana, plana-

-_no llores, no debes llorar solo es la maldita palabra plana, ademas Miku tambien es así-_**claro que no si te fijas bien ella tiene algo**-_no sirves de nada conciencia, ya no lo soporto sigue diciéndome plana-_

-plana, plana, plana-canturreo feliz-plana, pla...¿estas llorando?_-_

-no solo...sudo por los ojos-dijo con ironia refregándose los ojos

-si estas llorando-la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro-lo ves si estas llorando-

-sudo por los ojos idiota-dijo con voz quebrada soltando más lagrimas.

-no llores, soy un idiota-la abrazo fuerte-no debi decirte eso-escondió su rostro en su pecho, correspondiendo el abrazo

-es cierto eres un idiota-levanto la vista y se acercó a sus labios-mi idiota-sonrió al igual que Rin y le devolvió el beso.

* * *

><p>En casa de los Hatsune...la desesperación dominaba a los dos muchachos, Mikuo no encontraba su chaqueta y Miku su zapato izquierdo el cual combinaba a la perfección con su vestido aqua y un moño rosa que se ataba a la altura del pecho, llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y caía como velo.<p>

-¿Zapato donde estas?-busco por todos los rincones de la casa, pero ni rastro alguno

-aquí esta cenicienta-dijo su hermano con un zapato talle treinta y cinco color celeste con un moño rosa.

-gracias-dijo quitándole el zapato y calzándoselo-toma tu chaqueta-

-gracias-dijo tomándola-¿Vamos?-

-hai-dijo caminando como robot hacia fuera. Puso seguro a la puerta y caminaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta de invierno.

-Miku-llamo una rubia de cabello suelto hasta los muslos-llegaste, que bien-

-¿Hola no?-dijo Mikuo molesto

-tú no me importas-dijo Neru desinteresada

-cállense ¿No ha venido Rin?-pregunto Miku deteniendo el asesinato entre miradas

-Rin esta dentro, ella abrirá las puertas cuando vea que están todos-dijo Len apareciendo delante de todos

-¿Y como sabremos donde sentarnos?-pregunto Arale luego de guiñarle un ojo a Mikuo y lanzarle una mirada asesina a Miku que con gusto correspondió.

-los profesores nos dirán-dijo Gumi apareciendo de la nada

-¿Y tu de donde saliste?-Mikuo dio un respingo al notar a Gumi vestida de cosplay-¿Por que traes el cosplay del vestido de la princesa Moon?-(Serena, Sailor Moon)

-Miku te ves hermosa-dijo Gumi ignorando la pregunta de Mikuo levantando el vestido

-Gumi-chan-dijo avergonzada

-¿bragas de rayitas?-arqueo una ceja-que lindas-

-¿Rayitas?-dijo Mikuo con intriga

-¡oye! Vista solo de damas-dijo mirándolo amenazante

-entonces bájale la falda que Luki no es una dama-dijo Luka tapándole la vista a su primo.

-¡ups!-exclamo gumi bajándole la falda del vestido-gomene-

-¿Que me perdí?-pregunto Luki apartando las manos lentamente de su prima

-betsuni-dijo Luka alejándose de él. Varios estudiantes llegaron, y Rin abrió las puertas dejando ver un hermoso vestido blanco, un fino lazo amarillo en la altura del pecho y un chal negro. Los profesores vestidos de gala les indicaron sus lugares a todos (obvio que no esta todo el colegio solamente los de 4, 5, 6 y 7 ?)

-esta muy lindo es una pena que haya estado ocupada ese día para ayudar a decorar-hablo Neru a Rin

-si, pero me alegra que te guste-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Neru asintió.

-¿Que crees que suceda?-pregunto ella mirando hacia Len que miraba la botella de sake con curiosidad.

-aun no puedo creer que los profesores hayan permitido el sake-dijo Miku

-si, pero ellos no se harían cargo de como lleguemos nosotros a casa-dijo Rin sin despegar la mirada de su curioso hermano, que se encontraba entre indeciso si beber del liquido o no. Suspiro, ella tambien sentía curiosidad, sin embargó no caería tan fácilmente.

-tengo sed-hablo Luki-ademas ¿Por que tengo que estar solo con mujeres-

-parece que Mikuo quiere que te olvides de esa chica que te rechazo, que lastima no sabe lo que se pierde-Luka se sonrojó, ella tampoco entendía ¿Por que se encontraba en esa mesa? Ella debería estar con Lily o Meiko, pero Mikuo fue tan malvado de sentarla ahí.

-Luka-saludo una castaña de lejos con una botella de sake en mano

-¿Meiko?-ella es la típica persona que antes de entrar en la fiesta ya se encuentra ebria.

-¿Ella es la famosa Meiko?-hablo Miku

-¿Famosa? ¿Desde cuando lo es?-pregunto Luki-es extraño entre las chicas Mikuo es famoso, no Meiko-

- tu cállate hablando de Mikuo ¿Donde esta?-pregunto Len

-aquí viene-dijo Miku con desinterés

-hola ¿Que hablan de mi? ¿Lo guapo que soy?-pregunto con aires de grandeza

-¡claro que no como se te ocurre!-dijeron todos a unísono

-i...¡idiotas! Hieren mi sensible corazón-fingió depresión ocultando su cara entre sus manos

-¿Sensible corazón? No me hagas reír Mikuo, no le tienes compasión ni a un niño, eres un puto lolicon-dijo Len

-¿Y que hay de él?-señalo hacia atrás en dirección a Kaito-Miku tu amado ya esta coqueteándole a otra chica, lo siento hermana si quieres le pego-

-ni lo sueñes ademas, yo tambien le coqueteo a otro chico-Mikuo frunció el seño, en esos momentos mataría a ese bastardo, él seria el único en el corazón de su hermana.

-¿Quien es ese bastardo?-interrogó furioso

-comienza con "T" y termina con "U-susurro en su oído, Mikuo comprendió al instante y sonrió ampliamente

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te agrado tu cuñado?-Luki estallo en carcajadas sin ser acompañado por nadie

-creo que esta ebrio-dijo Arale apareciendo de la nada-¡Mikuo-kun ¿Por que no estoy en el mismo lugar que tú?!-lloriqueó la muchacha

-porque eres una molestia y te conocí luego de crear la lista-dijo con cruel sinceridad

-oh eres tan amable-dijo secando una lágrima imaginaria

-esta chica es puta-volvió a decir Luki llorando de la risa

-¿Oye te sientes bien?-pregunto Neru con una gotita en la cabeza

-no-volvió a carcajearse sin razón alguna el peli rosado.

-Luka ¿Cuanto tomo?-Luka hizo una seña a un vaso

-creí que era agua-dijo el golpeando la mesa

-¿No me digas que solo hay sake para beber?-pregunto Neru

-claro ¿No es genial?-dijo Meiko acercándose a ellos-tendrán que aguantar la sed-

-¿Meiko-sama?-dijo Rin

-no me llames de esa manera, me hace sentir una anciana-Rin asintió

-¿Como es eso de que debemos aguantar la sed?-dijo Gumi

-solo hay sake en esta fiesta-dijo ella guiñando un ojo

-¿Como es que esta tan consiente y reconoce lo que hay a su alrededor?-le susurro Neru a Luka

-bebe todos los días sin importar el lugar, que ya dos botellas completas no le hacen nada-explico ella

-que grandes-Meiko sintió un cosquilleo en uno de sus pechos-¿No aceptarías una noche de placer conmigo?-

-que niño mas travieso-dijo ella quedando a la altura de él-claro que si, de tres horas si es posible-

-no se atrevan-dijo Luka aferrando a Luki contra su pecho

-¿Tu tambien bebiste?-pregunto Neru

-no bebió Luka es demasiado madura para confundir agua con sake y eso que es inconfundible-dijo Gumi

-muy bien, muy bien procura que no se pase Luka esta fiesta debe ser perfecta-hablaron Rin y Neru a unísono

-hai-respondió ella-tu no iras a ninguna parte-él asintió

-tu tampoco-dijo Miku abrazando a su hermano

-confundió el sake con agua-dijo Mikuo fijándose en el rostro de su hermana, la mirada perdida y un rubor en su cara, estaba ebria

-ya van dos Len no seas inútil por una vez en tu vida y no los confundas-advirtió Rin

-no los voy a confundir, la sed hará que me rinda y beba sake-declaro él

-oh es cierto ¿Y quien realizo la lista de las bebidas?-pregunto

-¡yo!-grito Luki alzando la mano como niño de primaria-no-

-idiota-murmuró volviéndose hacia su hermano.

* * *

><p>Al acabar la fiesta, los sobrios trataron de limpiar lo que pudieron. Rin había acabado con sed y como loca bebió sake, Meiko llego a su límite y vomito casi toda la fiesta, Neru bebió un poco pero no surtió efecto.<p>

Len se había abstenido a beber licor y lograr superar la sed con diversión, Mikuo se había prometido no beber y asi lo hizo, con un koala siguiéndole y dándole castos besos en los labios a escondidas e invitarlo a beber con ella logro su promesa, Luka era otra sobria que a pesar de haber sentido sed, no bebió nada, Gumi que para sorpresa de todos termino sobria y sin sed alguna. Y varios compañeros de sus salones quedaron sobrios.

-nii-san ¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto refregándose un ojo Miku

-espera un poco más aún no acabamos-dijo guardando los adornos en cajas

-quiero irme-dijo ella abrazando por la espalda a su hermano

-harás que caiga-advirtió-si yo caigo tu tambien caes-

-entonces caigamos juntos-soltó su peso contra él tirándolo de cara al piso-¿Por que no me golpee?-

-no lo se pregúntale a Luki si sabe-dijo el con la cara destruida

-¡ups! ¿Y si dormimos así? ¿O en una posición mas caliente?-

-tú no eres mi Miku, ¿Gumi te metiste en su cuerpo? Sal de ahí bastarda-zamaqueo a Miku

-yo estoy aquí y sobria cállate-hablo cargando una caja-no sabia que hacían incesto-

-¿no te asusta?-la peli verde negó

-para nada-hizo una pausa tenia algo más en mente para decir-creo que no debi decir incesto, esa no es forma de llamar al amor ya sea amor fraternal o mas allá de eso...no deberían de juzgarlo, es algo sanó, nadie decide de quien enamorarse, es todo decisión del destino, es por eso...es por eso que no me asusta, tampoco los juzgaré, pero si te soy sincera, se notaba de aquí hasta México al igual que Len y Rin-

-¿nos has visto?-pregunto len de la nada

-claro, soy una abusadora de parejas felices-dijo ella feliz

-oh por dios-dijo impactado Len (como el meme del perro XDD)

-¡yo también!-soltó Luki sentado en una mesa

-¿Tu también qué?-dijo Miku, una conversación de ebrio a ebrio.

-¡Amo a Luka!-un sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo se escucho de un rincón. A Luka se le habían caído los adornos de las escaleras al suelo.

-estoy rodeada de incestosos-se emociono Gumi

-¿De que me perdí?-dijo Neru despegando la vista de su celular

-de nada, tú sigue con tu celular-dijo Mikuo, Neru se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Len cargo a Rin en su espalda. Luka llamo a su madre para que la ayudara con Luki. Gumi pidió un taxi y llevo a Neru a su casa. Mikuo ayudaba a Miku a mantenerse en pie hasta su casa.<p>

-duerme conmigo-suplico ella

-estas ebria-se excusó él

-no importa, no haré nada malo-acarició su mejilla suavemente mirándolo de manera cálida

-de acuerdo-suspiro, se acomodo de forma en no molestar a Miku

-mikuo-llamo-te amo-le dio un corto pero cálido beso, cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y Mikuo.

-yo también-correspondió devolviéndole el beso.

**FIN...**

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aquí llego, la próxima semana vuelvo a mi instituto y seguiré estudiando, pero subiré one-shots de esta pareja o de otras. <strong>

**Ya tengo otra idea para un nuevo fic pero lo publicare en verano, para tener tiempo (si no tengo que rendir materias obvio) y en invierno poder progresar en mi escritura.**

**Y por cierto en algunos dias subiré el one-shot de anemonna lo prometí hace ya mucho y no he cumplido gomene amiga te falle U_U **

**Les digo que es un logro para mi haber escrito 12 hojas XDDD**

**¿los últimos reviews? **


End file.
